The Bad Boy
by Berenise Acirione
Summary: "Jasón Greekgod era el chico malo de la ciudad y yo la chica buena. Se suponía que no debía ocurrir" Jasón Greekgod es maleducado y peligroso, el típico chico malo. Entonces, ¿Por que la buena de Piper, que tiene en Percy al novio perfecto, no puede evitar sentirse irresistiblemente atraída por el?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Nada de esto me pertenece. Cualquier hecho que se asemeje a la realidad, es pura coincidencia. Los personajes fueron alquilados por Su Servidora a costas del Tio Rick. La trama le pertenece a Abbi Glines..._

* * *

**P**rologo

**Siete Años Antes...**

**J**ason

- ¿Has notado algo distinto en Piper? — preguntó mi primo Percy mientras trepaba al árbol para sentarse a mi lado, en nuestra rama favorita con vistas al lago. Me encogí de hombros sin saber cómo responder a su pregunta. Claro que había reparado en algunas cosas respecto a Piper, últimamente. En cómo le brillaban los ojos cuando reía y lo bonitas que se le veían las piernas en pantalón corto. Pero no se lo confesaría ni loco a Percy. Se lo contaría a Piper y los dos se partirían de risa.

- No — repliqué sin mirarle a la cara por miedo a que notara que estaba mintiendo.

- El otro día oí a mamá hablando con papá, le dijo que dentro de poco tú y yo empezaríamos a mirarla de manera distinta. Dijo que Piper se estaba convirtiendo en toda una belleza y que las cosas iban a cambiar entre los tres. No quiero que nada cambie — explicó Percy con tono preocupado.

No me atrevía a mirarle. Así que mantuve la vista fija en el lago.

- Yo de ti no me preocuparía. Piper sigue siendo Piper. Siempre ha sido guapa, supongo, pero eso no importa. Es capaz de trepar a un árbol más rápido que cualquiera de los dos y llena los globos de agua como una profesional. Los tres somos amigos desde párvulos, eso no va a cambiar.

Me atreví a echarle una mirada de reojo a Percy. Mi explicación sonaba convincente, incluso para mí.

Percy sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

- Tienes razón. A quién le importa si su pelo es como el de una princesa de las hadas. Sigue siendo Piper. Y hablando de globos de agua, a ver si paráis ya de salir de noche a escondidas para lanzarlos a los coches de delante de mi casa. Mis padres os pillarán un día de éstos y yo no podré hacer nada para sacaros del lío.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja al recordar a Piper tapándose la boca para que no se le escapase la risa la noche anterior, cuando nos habíamos escabullido hasta aquí para llenar los globos. Estaba claro que a la chica le gustaba romper las reglas. Casi tanto como a mí.

- He oído mi nombre. Más os vale que no os estéis riendo del estúpido sujetador que me obliga a llevar mi madre. Os romperé la nariz a los dos si no paráis. – La voz de Piper me sorprendió. Estaba de pie bajo el árbol, con un cubo lleno de grillos en una mano y una caña de pescar en la otra.

- ¿Vamos a pescar o pensáis quedaros mirándome como si tuviera monos en la cara?

* * *

**Hello!** _Se que no acostumbro a poner notas de autor al final de los capítulos, pero creo que es momento para un cambio, no?_

_Bueno, por si alguno no os dio cuenta, porque no lo conocen, o porque nunca lo leyeron, este Fic esta basado en la trama de **E**l **C**hico** M**alo de **Abbi Glines**..._

_Este libro tiene una continuidad, que también publicare a no ser que no reciban esta historia con los brazos abiertos, como espero que hagan._

_Ya saben que existe una enfermedad, que es muy costosa y que por desgracia, padezco... No os pido mucho, con solo un Review, estamos a un paso mas cerca de lograr mi recuperación..._

_Ahora sin mas, en la noche les subo el verdadero Primer Capitulo para que lo disfruten..._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nada de esto me pertenece. Cualquier hecho que se asemeje a la realidad, es pura coincidencia. Los personajes fueron alquilados por Su Servidora a costas del Tio Rick. La trama le pertenece a Abbi Glines..._

* * *

**C**apitulo **U**no

**P**iper

¿Por qué no pude llegar a casa sin tener que verlos? No estaba de humor para hacer de buena samaritana con Jason y la cutre de su novia. Aunque no iba conmigo, sabía que Percy habría esperado que me detuviese. Con un gruñido frustrado, frené y aparqué junto a Jason, que había puesto un poco de distancia entre él y su novia, que estaba en plena vomitona. Por lo que parecía, devolver la papilla no era un reclamo de apareamiento para Jason.

- ¿Dónde has aparcado la camioneta, Jason? — pregunté en el tono más irritado del que era capaz.

Me devolvió esa ridícula sonrisa sexy que conseguía que todas las mujeres de la ciudad se derritiesen a sus pies. Me habría gustado creer que después de tantos años era inmune a su encanto, pero no lo era. Imposible ser inmune al chico malo de la ciudad.

- No me digas que la perfecta Piper Loveheart se dignará a ofrecerme su ayuda — contestó él, arrastrando las palabras e inclinándose para observarme a través de la ventanilla abierta.

- Percy está fuera de la ciudad, así que tendré que ocuparme yo. Él no te dejaría conducir a casa borracho y yo tampoco lo haré.

Soltó una risita ahogada, y un escalofrío de placer me recorrió el espinazo. Dios mío. Incluso su risa era sexy.

- Muchas gracias, preciosa, pero me las puedo arreglar solo. En cuanto Rey deje de vomitar la meteré en la camioneta. Aún soy capaz de conducir los cinco kilómetros hasta su casa. Tú puedes irte. Por cierto, ¿no tendrías que estar estudiando?

Discutir con él era una pérdida de tiempo. Empezaría a soltar comentarios sarcásticos hasta que yo estuviese tan enfadada que no pudiese ni hablar. Apreté el acelerador y entré en el aparcamiento. Lo llevaba claro si pensaba que iba a marcharme y a dejarle conducir borracho. Ese chico era capaz de enfurecerme con sólo guiñar un ojo, y mira que me esforzaba por ser amable con todo el mundo. Recorrí con la vista los coches aparcados en busca de su viejo Chevy negro. Cuando lo encontré, caminé hasta donde estaba Jason y alargué la mano.

- O me das las llaves de la camioneta o las busco yo misma. ¿Qué prefieres, Jason? ¿Quieres que te registre los bolsillos?

Una sonrisa torcida le iluminó el rostro.

- De hecho, creo que sería un placer que me registrases los bolsillos, Pipes. ¿Qué tal si me quedo con la opción número dos?

El calor empezó a subirme por el cuello y me dejó manchas rojizas en las mejillas. No necesitaba un espejo para saber que me estaba ruborizando como una boba. Jason nunca me lanzaba comentarios provocativos ni coqueteaba conmigo. Al parecer, yo era la única chica mínimamente atractiva del instituto a la que no haría ningún caso.

- Ni se te ocurra tocarlo, zorra estúpida. Tiene las llaves en el contacto - rugió Reyna, la novia intermitente de Jason, levantando la cabeza y echándose a la espalda el pelo castaño.

Sus ojos inyectados en sangre me observaban llenos de odio, desafiándome a ponerle la mano encima a lo que era de su propiedad. No le respondí, ni tampoco miré a Jason. Simplemente me di la vuelta y me dirigí a su camioneta intentando recordarme a mí misma que lo estaba haciendo por Percy.

- ¡Venga, subid al coche de una vez! —grité antes de meterme en el asiento del conductor.

Me costó mucho no pensar en que era la primera vez que estaba en la camioneta de Jason. Después de un sinfín de noches tumbada en el tejado junto a él, hablando del día en que nos sacaríamos el carnet de conducir y de los lugares a los que iríamos, sólo ahora, a los diecisiete años, me encontraba sentada en su coche. Jason levantó a Reyna y la dejó en el asiento trasero.

- Túmbate a menos que tengas ganas de vomitar otra vez, y si lo haces asegúrate de potar de lado - le espetó él, abriendo la puerta del conductor.

- Baja, princesa. Está a punto de perder el conocimiento, no le importará que conduzca.

Me aferré con más fuerza al volante.

- No pienso dejar que conduzcas. Ni siquiera vocalizas, así que no puedes conducir.

Abrió la boca para discutírmelo pero cambió de idea. Se limitó a mascullar algo que sonaba como una palabrota antes de cerrar de un portazo y dar la vuelta por delante del coche para subir por el lado del copiloto. No dijo nada, y yo me abstuve de mirarlo de reojo. Sin Percy cerca, Jason me ponía nerviosa.

- Esta noche estoy harto de discutir con mujeres. Es la única razón por la que te dejo conducir - refunfuñó, esta vez sin arrastrar las palabras.

No me sorprendió que controlase su forma de hablar. Jason había empezado a emborracharse antes de que la mayoría de chicos de nuestra edad hubiesen probado su primera cerveza. Cuando se tenía una cara como la de Jason, las chicas mayores te prestaban atención. Había conseguido invitaciones a fiestas mucho antes que el resto de nosotros. Me las arreglé para encogerme de hombros.

- No tendrías que discutir conmigo si no bebieses tanto.

Soltó una risotada cínica.

- Eres la chica perfecta, ¿verdad, Pipes? Hace un tiempo eras mucho más divertida. Antes de que empezaras a morrearte con Percy, lo pasábamos bien juntos.

Me miró fijamente, a la espera de mi reacción. Sintiendo sus ojos clavados en mí, me costaba concentrarme en conducir.

- Tú eras mi cómplice, Pipes. Percy era el chico bueno. Pero nosotros dos éramos los alborotadores. ¿Qué ocurrió?

¿Cómo podía responder a eso? Nadie conocía a la niña que robaba chicles de la tienda o que secuestraba y ataba al repartidor de periódicos para quitarle los diarios y bañarlos en pintura azul antes de dejarlos en el porche de las casas. Nadie conocía a la chica que salía a escondidas de su casa a las dos de la madrugada para llenar de papel higiénico los jardines de los vecinos o para tirar globos de agua a los coches desde detrás de unos arbustos. Aunque se lo contara, nadie creería que había hecho todas esas cosas… nadie, excepto Jason.

- Crecí - repliqué por fin.

- Cambiaste completamente, Pipes.

- Éramos unos críos, Jason. Sí, tú y yo nos metíamos en líos y Percy nos sacaba de ellos, pero sólo éramos unos críos. Ahora soy diferente.

Durante un momento, no respondió. Se removió en su asiento y comprendí que su vista ya no estaba fijada en mí. Era la primera vez que manteníamos esta conversación. Aunque fuese incómoda, hacía tiempo que la necesitábamos. Percy siempre había sido un obstáculo para que Jason y yo hiciésemos las paces. Una paz que se había quebrado tiempo atrás sin saber por qué. Un día era Jason, mi mejor amigo. Al día siguiente, sólo era el primo de mi novio.-

- Echo de menos a esa chica, ¿sabes? Era electrizante. Sabía cómo divertirse. Esta aburrida chica perfecta que la sustituyó resulta cargante.

Sus palabras dolían. Quizá porque venían de él o quizá porque comprendía lo que estaba diciendo. No es que no pensara en esa chica. Le odiaba por recordarme cuánto la echaba de menos. Me esforzaba mucho por mantenerla encerrada. El que alguien deseara que la liberase hacía que me costase más mantenerla bajo control.

- Prefiero ser una chica buena a ser una puta borracha que se vomita encima – espete antes de poder detenerme.

Me sorprendió una risita ahogada y miré de reojo a Jason mientras se arrellanaba en su asiento y apoyaba la cabeza en el cuero gastado en vez de en el duro cristal de la ventana.

- Supongo que no eres perfecta del todo. Percy nunca insultaría a alguien de esa manera. ¿Sabe que utilizas la palabra «puta»?

Esta vez agarré el volante con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se me pusieron blancos. Jason intentaba hacerme enfadar, y estaba haciendo un trabajo fantástico. No sabía cómo responder a su pregunta. La verdad era que Percy se habría quedado de piedra si me hubiese oído llamar puta a alguien. Especialmente a la novia de su primo.

- Cálmate, Pipes, no me voy a chivar. Te he guardado el secreto durante años. Me alegra saber que mi Pipes sigue ahí dentro, escondida en alguna parte detrás de esa fachada perfecta.

Me contuve para no mirarle. La conversación iba en una dirección que no me gustaba.

- Nadie es perfecto. Y yo no finjo serlo.

Era mentira, y los dos lo sabíamos. Percy era perfecto y yo me esforzaba por estar a su altura. Toda la ciudad sabía que estaba muy por detrás de su brillante reputación. Jason dejó escapar una carcajada gélida.

- Sí, Pipes, claro que lo finges.

Aparqué en la entrada de la casa de Reyna. Jason no se movió.

- Está inconsciente. Tendrás que ayudarla — susurré, temiendo que notara mi desazón en el tono de mi voz.

- ¿Quieres que ayude a una «puta» que se vomita encima? — preguntó, divertido.

Suspiré y me decidí a mirarlo. Me recordaba a un ángel caído, bajo la luz de la luna que hacía resplandecer su pelo rubio, aclarado por el sol. Tenía los párpados más caídos de lo habitual y sus espesas pestañas prácticamente ocultaban el color azul electrico de sus ojos.

- Es tu novia. Ayúdala.

Me las arreglé para sonar irritada. Cuando me permitía estudiar a Jason tan de cerca se me hacía difícil enojarme con él. Seguía viendo al chico al que de niña había puesto en un pedestal. Nuestro pasado siempre estaría ahí, impidiendo que volviésemos a estar unidos.

- Gracias por recordármelo — dijo, alargando la mano para abrir la puerta sin romper el contacto visual conmigo. Bajé la mirada y me dispuse a observar atentamente mis propios brazos, que tenía cruzados sobre el regazo. Reyna se revolvió con torpeza en el asiento trasero y la camioneta dio una leve sacudida que nos recordó que seguía allí. Después de unos instantes más de silencio, por fin bajó.

Jason cargó con el cuerpo lacio de Reyna hasta la puerta y llamó. La puerta se abrió y desaparecieron dentro. Me pregunté quién habría abierto la puerta. ¿Habría sido la madre de Reyna? ¿Le preocupaba que su hija estuviese como una cuba? ¿Dejaría que Jason la llevase a su habitación? ¿Iba Jason a quedarse con ella? ¿A meterse en la cama con ella y a quedarse dormido? Jason reapareció en la entrada antes de que mi imaginación pudiese desatarse aún más.

Una vez dentro del coche, arranqué la camioneta en dirección al parque de caravanas donde vivía.

- Así que dime, Pipes, ¿tu insistencia por llevar a casa al tío borracho y a la puta de su novia se debe a que eres la eterna chica buena que ayuda a todo el mundo? Porque sé que no te gusto demasiado, así que siento curiosidad por saber qué te impulsa a querer que llegue a casa sano y salvo.

- Jason, eres mi amigo. Claro que me gustas. Somos amigos desde los cinco años. Es verdad que ya no salimos juntos, ni nos dedicamos a aterrorizar a los vecinos, pero me sigues importando.

- ¿Desde cuándo?

- Desde cuándo, ¿qué?

- ¿Desde cuándo te importo?

- Ésa es una pregunta tonta, Jason. Sabes que siempre me has importado - respondí. Aunque sabía que no se conformaría con una respuesta tan vaga. La verdad era que ya no hablaba mucho con él. Normalmente, Reyna estaba colgada de alguna parte de su cuerpo. Y cuando Jason me dirigía la palabra era para soltar algún comentario sarcástico.

Se le escapó la risa.

- Nos hemos sentado juntos en clase de historia durante todo el año y casi ni me has mirado. Durante la comida tampoco me miras y eso que nos sentamos a la misma mesa. Cada fin de semana nos vemos en las mismas fiestas y si se te ocurre lanzar tu mirada de superioridad en mi dirección, siempre es con expresión de asco. Así que me sorprende que me sigas considerando tu amigo.

El gran roble señalaba la entrada al parque de caravanas donde Jason había residido toda su vida. La exuberante belleza del paisaje sureño al entrar en el camino de grava era engañosa. En cuanto rebasabas los altos árboles, el decorado cambiaba de forma drástica. Caravanas viejas, coches apoyados sobre ladrillos y juguetes rotos repartidos por los patios. A falta de cristal, más de una ventana estaba cubierta con madera o plástico. Pero no me quedé embobada mirando a mi alrededor. Tampoco me sorprendió ver a un hombre sentado en los peldaños de su porche, en ropa interior y con un cigarrillo colgado de los labios. Conocía bien el parque de caravanas. Formaba parte de mi infancia. Me detuve delante de la caravana de Jason. Me habría resultado más fácil creer que era el alcohol el que hablaba, pero sabía que no era así. No habíamos estado a solas desde hacía más de cuatro años. Desde que me convertí en la novia de Percy, nuestra relación cambió.

Respiré hondo y me volví para mirarlo.

- Nunca hablo con nadie en clase, excepto con el maestro. Tú nunca me diriges la palabra durante la comida, así que no tengo motivo para mirarte. Llamarte la atención sólo sirve para que te burles de mí. Y en las fiestas, no te miro con asco. - Miro a Reyna con desagrado. - Podrías encontrar a alguien mucho mejor que ella.

Puse el freno antes de que se me escapase algo más. Ladeó la cabeza como si me estuviese examinando.

- Reyna no te gusta demasiado, ¿verdad? No tienes que preocuparte porque esté colgada de Percy. Mi primo valora lo que tiene y no lo echará por la borda. Reyna no puede competir contigo. - ¿A Reyna le gustaba Percy? Normalmente, acosaba a Jason. Nunca había notado su interés por Percy. Sabía que habían sido pareja durante un par de semanas cuando tenían trece años, pero había sido hacía tiempo. Eso no contaba. Además, estaba con Jason. ¿Por qué iba a interesarle cualquier otro?

- No sabía que le gustase Percy — respondí, no del todo segura de creerlo. Percy no era para nada su tipo.

- Pareces sorprendida — contestó Jason.

- Bueno, claro que lo estoy. Te tiene a ti. ¿Por qué va a querer a Percy?

Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa satisfecha, haciendo que se le iluminasen los ojos de color azul cielo. Me di cuenta de que acaba de soltar algo que Jason podía malinterpretar, justo como estaba haciendo en ese mismo momento.

Alargó la mano hasta la manilla de la puerta, pero se detuvo y echó un vistazo rápido atrás.

- No sabía que mis bromas te molestaban, Pipes. No lo haré más.

No era la respuesta que esperaba. Sin saber qué contestar, me quedé allí sentada sosteniéndole la mirada.

- Te traeré tu coche antes de que tus padres vean mi camioneta en tu casa por la mañana.

Salió de la camioneta y lo observé mientras caminaba hasta la puerta de su caravana con el contoneo más sexy de la historia de la humanidad. Jason y yo necesitábamos tener esa charla. A pesar de que, por su culpa, mi imaginación cabalgaría desbocada durante una temporada. Mi secreta atracción por el chico malo del pueblo tenía que seguir siendo secreta.

A la mañana siguiente, encontré mi coche aparcado en la entrada, como había prometido, con una nota metida bajo el limpiaparabrisas. La cogí, y al leerla no pude evitar sonreír.

Decía: «Gracias por lo de anoche. Te echaba de menos». Había firmado simplemente con una J.

* * *

_**B**ueno, **B**ueno, aqui les traigo el **P**rimer **C**apitulo, donde nos damos cuenta de que las cosas no estan bien dentro del **T**rio **D**inamico..._

_Pero no perdais las esperanzas, que esto tiene para rato..._

_Gracias a **F**ar**A**mong**T**he**S**tars por su review, que colabora a la recuperacion de mi endemoniada enfermedad..._

_Y tambien, gracias, a **Ni**sse **B**lackthorn que me dio la valentia de subir esta adaptacion que ya tenia escrita, pero que no me animaba a subirla..._

_Ahora, ya saben, escriban en el cuadradito de abajo para darme una oportunidad mas de sobrevivir a mi estado de salud... Asi que piensen que estan salvando la vida de una pobre chica, que 1 review mas, es un dia mas de vida para mi XDXDXDXD_

_Vere si subo el proximo capitulo mañana por la mañana o esta misma noche, segun sus apoyos sigan apareciendo..._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Nada de esto me pertenece. Cualquier hecho que se asemeje a la realidad es pura considencia. Los personajes fueron alguilados por Su Servidora a costas del Tio Rick. La trama le pertenece a Abbi Glines...  
_

* * *

**C**apitulo **D**os

_**P**iper:_

_Hola, cariño. Siento haber tardado tanto en responder a tu e-mail. Aquí la conexión a Internet es muy débil el 3G no existe, así que el móvil no sirve de nada. Tengo unas ganas locas de volver a verte. Pienso en ti continuamente y me pregunto qué estarás haciendo. Pasamos la mayor parte del día haciendo senderismo. La senda que tomamos ayer llevaba hasta una cascada. Después de ocho kilómetros cuesta arriba bajo un sol abrasador, el agua helada nos sentó genial. Habría deseado que estuvieses allí. _

_Está claro que mi futuro no está en el mundo de la pesca. Doy pena. Leo me está dando una paliza. Ayer me dijo que debería conformarme con el fútbol americano, jajaja. Estoy disfrutando del tiempo que paso con él. Gracias por comprender cuánta falta me hacía. En estos momentos, me necesita. Su hermano mayor se marchará dentro de un año y a mí me tendrá a una simple llamada de distancia, pero no estaré allí para ver sus entrenamientos o para ayudarle con su primer amor. Estoy aprovechando para compartir toda mi sabiduría con él. _

_Te quiero tanto, Piper Ashley Loveheart. Soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo. _

_Percy_

_Percy__:_

_Supuse que tu tardanza en responder tenía que ver con problemas con Internet. En lo alto de la montaña, la conexión no puede ser buena. Al menos no en la cabaña aislada donde estáis. Yo también te echo de menos. Me alegro de que estés aprovechando para pasar tiempo con Leo, sé lo mucho que significa para él. _

_Yo ayudo un poco a mi padre en la iglesia. No tengo mucho que hacer contigo fuera. No he salido de fiesta los fines de semana, normalmente por las noches alquilo una peli. Hazel y Frank se han convertido en pareja oficial. Cuando no trabaja, Hazel está con él. Así que eso me deja sin nadie con quien salir. Estoy demasiado acostumbrada a pasar todo el tiempo contigo. Dales un abrazo a Leo y a Esperanza de mi parte. _

_Cuento los días hasta que vuelva a verte. Te quiero mucho__..._

_Piper_

Después de hacer clic en enviar, permanecí abstraída mirando la pantalla del ordenador. Me preocupaba un poco no haber mencionado a Jason. Me había propuesto escribir que había llevado a Jason y a Reyna a casa, pero casi nunca hablábamos de Jason. Percy sólo lo mencionaba a veces, cuando estaba preocupado por él. Durante toda su vida, Percy había cuidado de Jason. Jason era el hijo del hermano Greekgod que había llevado una vida alocada hasta que su moto chocó contra un camión. Jason tenía siete años cuando ocurrió. Recuerdo sus ojos enrojecidos de llorar durante meses. Por las noches, se escabullía de su caravana y venía a mi casa. Yo me escapaba por la ventana y los dos nos sentábamos en el tejado durante horas pensando en qué podíamos hacer para que se sintiera mejor. Lo habitual era que esas ideas se convirtiesen en travesuras de las que Percy tenía que rescatarnos.

Percy era el hijo del Greekgod bueno. El padre de Percy era el mayor de los dos hermanos Greekgod. Había estudiado Derecho y ganado una fortuna defendiendo a ciudadanos de a pie contra las compañías de seguros. Toda la ciudad amaba a Poseidon Greekgod y a su bella esposa Sally, que jugaba al tenis, era habitual de la iglesia y participaba en varias asociaciones caritativas, por no mencionar a su hijo mayor, que era la personificación del sueño americano.

No era una ciudad grande y, como en cualquier pueblo sureño, todo el mundo estaba enterado de la vida de los demás. Su pasado era de dominio público. El pasado de sus padres tampoco era ningún secreto. No se tenían secretos en Grove, Alabama. Era imposible, excepto quizá en la fiestas que tenían lugar en el prado. Estoy segura de que entre las sombras del campo de nogales que rodeaba el gran prado donde los hermanos Stoll celebraban sus famosas fiestas se escondían muchos secretos. Era el único lugar donde las señoras mayores no podían observarte desde el columpio del porche de sus casas y en el que los ojos que te rodeaban estaban demasiado absortos en sus propias locuras como para fijarse en las tuyas.

Alargué el brazo para coger la foto enmarcada que Percy me había regalado. Aparecíamos los dos juntos, en una fiesta en el prado del mes anterior. Su sonrisa bondadosa y sus alegres ojos verdes me hicieron sentir culpable. Tampoco había hecho nada malo. Sólo había obviado el hecho de que había ayudado a Jason a llegar a salvo a casa. Pero debería habérselo contado. Dejé la foto otra vez en el escritorio y fui hasta el armario a buscar algo que ponerme. Necesitaba salir de casa. Si no encontraba algo que hacer, el verano transcurriría a paso de tortuga. Mi abuela acababa de volver a casa después de visitar a su hermana en Savannah. Podía ir a trabajar de voluntaria en la residencia de ancianos y luego visitar a la abuela. Así, cuando mañana escribiese a Percy, podría explicarle que había ido a visitar a su bisabuela a la residencia. Eso le gustaría.

En cuanto terminé con mi buena obra del día y hube visitado a la bisabuela Greekgod, me dirigí a casa de la abuela. Estaba ansiosa por verla. Siempre la añoraba mucho cuando se marchaba. Sin Percy y sin la abuela me había sentido muy sola. Al menos, la abuela ya había regresado.

En cuanto bajé del coche, la puerta de la entrada se abrió y apareció con una sonrisa y un vaso de té helado. Sus cabellos cafes con hebras de plata apenas le llegaban a los hombros, y tuve que morderme el labio para que no se me escapase una risita. Antes de que se fuera, habíamos comentado que debería cortarse el pelo. Lo llevaba demasiado largo. Así se lo dije, pero ella desestimó la idea como si yo no supiese de lo que estaba hablando. Supongo que había cambiado de opinión. El pequeño destello en su mirada me indicó que mi abuela sabía perfectamente en qué estaba pensando.

- Vaya, vaya, mira quién ha decidido visitar a su abuela. Empezaba a preguntarme si necesitabas una invitación por escrito —bromeó.

Reí y subí los escalones para abrazarla.

- No llegaste a casa hasta ayer —le recordé.

Me olisqueó la camiseta y se inclinó hacia atrás para echarme un buen vistazo.

- Huele a que alguien ha pasado por el asilo de ancianos para visitar a la bisabuela de su novio antes que a su abuela.

- Déjalo ya, abuela. Te estaba dejando dormir hasta tarde. Sé que viajar te agota.

Me tomó de la mano y me guió hasta el columpio del porche para que me sentara con ella. Bajo la luz del sol, los diamantes que llevaba en los dedos refulgían. Me puso en las manos el frío vaso que sostenía.

- Toma, bebe un poco. Te lo he servido en cuanto te he visto aparcar en la entrada.

Aquí podía relajarme. Estaba con la abuela y ella no esperaba que fuese siempre perfecta.

- Bueno, ¿has hablado con ese novio tuyo desde que se marchó o estás pasando un buen rato con otro mozo mientras no está?

Escupí el té que tenía en la boca y negué con la cabeza mientras tosía. ¿Cómo era posible que siempre supiese lo que pasaba antes que nadie?

- ¿Y quién es? Ha hecho que te tires el té por encima, así que tendrás que darme un nombre y algunos detalles.

Sacudí la cabeza y me volví para mirarla a los ojos.

- No hay nadie. Me he atragantado con el té por lo descabellado de tu pregunta. ¿Por qué iba a engañar a Percy? Es perfecto, abuela.

Hizo un gesto de incredulidad y me dio unas palmaditas en la pierna.

- No existe ningún hombre perfecto. Ninguno. Ni siquiera tu padre. Aunque a él le guste pensar que lo es.

Mi abuela siempre se burlaba de mi padre, de que hubiera acabado siendo pastor, porque según ella de pequeño había sido un trasto. Cuando me contaba historias de cuando mi padre era pequeño se le iluminaban los ojos. A veces juraría que añoraba a la persona que había sido.

- Percy es lo más parecido a la perfección.

- No sabría qué decirte. He pasado por delante de casa de los Solace esta mañana y su primo Jason les estaba cortando el césped — replicó, haciendo una pausa para sacudir la cabeza con incredulidad y sonriendo de oreja a oreja. — No hay ningún hombre en esta ciudad que pueda compararse con Jason sin camisa, niña.

- ¡Abuela!

Le di una palmada en la mano, horrorizada ante la idea de que mi abuela se hubiese dedicado a admirar el torso desnudo de Jason. La abuela simplemente se echó a reír.

- ¿Qué? Soy vieja, Piper, pero no ciega.

No me costó nada imaginarme el aspecto que tendría Jason sudoroso y sin camisa. Casi me dio un ataque la semana anterior cuando pasé por casa de los Gardner y le vi cortando el césped descamisado. Me dije a mí misma que estaba examinando el tatuaje de sus costillas, pero no era verdad. Esos abdominales tan bien definidos eran difíciles de pasar por alto. Era básicamente imposible. Y el tatuaje tenía un no sé qué que los hacía aún más sexys.

- Y no soy la única anciana que se ha fijado. Pero sí soy la única lo bastante honesta como para admitirlo. Las demás le contratan para que les corte el césped sólo para poder contemplarlo desde la ventana mientras se les cae la baba.

Por eso quería tanto a la abuela: siempre me hacía reír. Aceptaba las cosas tal como eran. No fingía, ni se daba aires. Simplemente era la abuela.

- No sé qué aspecto tendrá Jason sin camiseta — dije yo, lo que era mentira—. Pero lo que sí sé es que no trae más que problemas.

La abuela chasqueó la lengua y dio un buen empujón al columpio con los pies.

- De vez en cuando los problemas pueden ser divertidos. Ir siempre por el buen camino puede hacer que la vida se haga tediosa y aburrida. Aún eres joven, Piper. No te estoy diciendo que salgas por ahí y te arruines la vida. Sólo digo que a veces un poco de excitación es bueno para el alma.

Me vino a la mente una imagen de Jason, encorvado a mi lado en la camioneta y mirándome a través de sus espesas pestañas, y se me aceleró el pulso. Decididamente, Jason era más que un poco de excitación. Era letal.

- Basta de chicos. Ya tengo uno y no estoy interesada en buscar otro. ¿Qué tal tu viaje?

La abuela sonrió y cruzó las piernas. Una sandalia de tacón pendía de uno de sus pies; llevaba las uñas pintadas de fucsia. Costaba creer que fuese la madre de un hombre tan conservador como mi padre.

- Fuimos de visita. Bebimos unos cuantos cócteles. Vimos algunas obras de teatro. Ese tipo de cosas.

Sonaba al típico viaje a casa de la tía Hera.

- ¿Mi padre ha venido a verte, esta mañana?

Dejó escapar un suspiro teatral.

- Sí, y como es habitual, ha rezado por mi pobre alma. Este chico no tiene ningún sentido de la aventura.

Sonreí para mí misma. Estar con la abuela siempre era divertido.

- Y más te vale que no le repitas lo que acabo de decirte. Ya viene bastante a menudo a darme lecciones.

Me dio un empujoncito en la pierna.

- Nunca lo hago, abuela.

La abuela volvió a empujar el columpio con el pie.

- Bueno, si no piensas buscarte un chico malo y sexy con tatuajes con quien disfrutar del verano, tú y yo tendremos que hacer alguna cosa. No te pasarás todos los días haciendo buenas obras, ¿qué gracia tiene eso?

- Vayamos de compras. Siempre podríamos ir de compras —contesté.

- Ésta es mi niña. Iremos de compras, pero hoy no. Tengo que deshacer las maletas y limpiar la casa. Quedaremos a finales de semana. Tú y yo solas. Con un poco de suerte, nos encontraremos unos buenos mozos mientras estamos fuera.

Sacudí la cabeza y reí ante su comentario burlón. La verdad era que mi abuela no era ninguna fan de Percy. Debía de ser la única persona de la ciudad que no le tenía en un pedestal.

Después de hacer planes para ir de compras con la abuela, regresé a casa. Me las había arreglado para pasar una buena parte de la jornada fuera de mi habitación. Podía pasar el resto del día con un buen libro.

Por suerte, mis padres no estaban en casa cuando llegué.

Cuando mi padre estaba en casa, siempre se le ocurrían tareas para encargarme. No tenía ganas de pasarme lo que quedaba del día trabajando. Sólo deseaba ponerme a leer una tórrida novela romántica y esconderme en su mundo ficticio durante un ratito.

En cuanto entré en mi habitación para quitarme la ropa, que olía a desinfectante y a ancianos, el teléfono me avisó de que tenía un mensaje. Me saqué el móvil del bolsillo y me quedé un momento mirando la pantalla, mientras me embargaban una serie de emociones contradictorias.

_Jason__:_

_Nos vemos en el hoyo._

El hoyo era un pequeño lago que se encontraba en el punto más distante del terreno de Percy. ¿Jason quería verme allí a solas? ¿Por qué? Se me aceleró el pulso al pensar en lo que Jason podría estar planeando. Eché un vistazo a la novela romántica que había pensado leer y decidí que una tarde en el bosque con Jason Greekgod sería mucho más interesante. La culpa se escondía en algún lugar de mi interior, intentando encontrar un resquicio entre las endiabladas ganas que sentía de hacer algo malo. Antes de que pudiese entrar en razón y cambiar de idea, respondí:

_Estaré allí en un cuarto de hora. _

El corazón me latía contra el pecho de pura energía nerviosa, o quizá por el temor a que nos pillaran. Tampoco estaba haciendo nada malo. A ver, Jason era un amigo. Más o menos. También se sentía solo. Y no íbamos al hoyo a pegarnos el lote. Seguramente quería terminar la conversación de la noche anterior. Ahora estaba sobrio. Lo más probable era que quisiera aclarar que no había pretendido que malinterpretase sus palabras. No era que fuésemos a nadar juntos ni nada de eso.

_Jason__:_

_Ponte bañador._

Vale. Quizá sí que íbamos a nadar. No respondí. No estaba segura de qué decir. Lo correcto habría sido decir que no. Pero yo siempre hacía lo correcto. Siempre. Por una vez, deseaba hacer lo que me apetecía: dejar salir un rato a la chica mala.

Fui hasta el armario y busqué la bolsita escondida en la estantería de arriba. El biquini rojo, que había comprado para cuando estuviera con Percy (pero que al final nunca me ponía por miedo a su mirada desaprobadora), estaba hecho un ovillo dentro de la bolsa de la tienda. Había cogido la bolsa muchas veces, pero nunca había llegado a sacarlo. Lo había comprado por impulso, intuyendo que acabaría muerto de asco en el armario. Casi podía ver la sonrisa de aprobación de la abuela mientras sacaba el revelador biquini que ella había insistido en que comprase.

- ¿Te parece lo bastante problemático, abuela? —musité antes de que se me escapase una risita excitada.

**J**ason

Nunca me había molestado en reflexionar sobre lo negra que era mi alma, como parecían creer el resto de los habitantes de esta ciudad, pero en cuanto Piper salió de su pequeño Jetta blanco con el aspecto de un ángel caído del cielo, supe que mi alma estaba condenada al infierno. Le había enviado el mensaje para recordarme lo inalcanzable que era. Creía que ver un simple «no» como respuesta sería el toque de atención que necesitaba para dejar de obsesionarme con ella. Pero aceptó y mi estúpido y negro corazón se hinchó de alegría. Me di cuenta de que se tambaleaba un poco cuando sus preciosos ojos verdes se encontraron con los míos. Más que nada en el mundo, habría deseado acercarme a ella y asegurarle que iba a ser bueno. Sólo quería hablar con ella, ver cómo se le iluminaban los ojos cuando reía o cómo se mordisqueaba el labio inferior cuando estaba nerviosa. Pero no podía actuar según mis deseos. Piper no era mía. No lo había sido desde hacía mucho tiempo. No debería haber venido y yo no debería haberla invitado. Así que en lugar de tranquilizarla, permanecí apoyado en el árbol, la perfecta imagen del demonio, con la esperanza de que diese media vuelta y se marchase corriendo.

Se aproximó, con el carnoso labio inferior apresado entre sus perfectos dientes blancos. Había fantaseado con esos labios demasiadas veces. Apenas se había cubierto las largas piernas morenas con unos pantalones cortos que hicieron que casi deseara agradecerles a los Dioses que la hubieran creado.

- Hola —dijo Piper, ruborizada de nervios.

Maldita fuera, era toda una belleza. Nunca le había envidiado nada a Piper. Le quería como a un hermano. Era el único miembro de mi familia al que quería de verdad. Cuando sobresalía en algo, yo le vitoreaba en silencio. Se mantuvo a mi lado durante una infancia difícil, rogando a sus padres que me dejasen quedarme a dormir cuando la idea de regresar a una caravana oscura y vacía me aterrorizaba. Siempre había tenido aquello de lo que yo carecía. Los padres perfectos, la casa perfecta, la vida perfecta, pero nada de eso importaba porque yo tenía a Piper. Cierto, los tres habíamos sido amigos, pero Piper era mía. Había sido mi cómplice, la única persona a la que contaba mis sueños y mis temores, mi alma gemela. Y entonces, como tenía que ser en la vida perfecta de Piper, él consiguió a mi chica. Lo único que creía mío había pasado a pertenecerle.

- Has venido —respondí al fin.

Se sonrojó aún más.

- Sí, no sé muy bien por qué.

- Yo tampoco —le contesté, ya que estábamos siendo sinceros.

Respiró profundamente y apoyó las manos en las caderas. Quizá no era la pose más apropiada, llevando sólo un biquini para cubrirle el generoso busto. La vista era más estimulante de lo necesario, así que aparté la mirada de su escote.

- Mira, Jason, estoy sola y aburrida desde que Piper se marchó. Hazel siempre está ocupada, trabajando de camarera en New Roma o con Frank. Creo que me gustaría que fuésemos… amigos. Fuiste mi mejor amigo durante ocho años. Me gustaría recuperarlo.

¿Quería que volviésemos a ser amigos? ¿Cómo demonios iba a hacerlo? Desearla desde lejos y no poder tocarla era una cosa. Me estaba pidiendo algo que no estaba seguro de poder darle. Pero, qué narices, su mirada suplicante consiguió que cediese.

- Muy bien —resolví, tirando de mi camiseta y quitándomela por la cabeza—. A nadar.

No esperé a ver cómo se quitaba esos pantaloncitos diminutos. Una parte de mí deseaba quedarse a mirar cómo lo hacía, pero otra parte de mí sabía que mi corazón no podría soportar la imagen de Piper contoneándose para salir de esos puñeteros pantalones cortos. Quizá tuviera el corazón negro, pero eso no impedía que pudiese sufrir un fallo cardíaco.

Tomé carrerilla y me agarré del columpio de cuerda y, por un segundo, volví a ser un niño volando sobre el lago. Me solté, hice una voltereta y me sumergí con fluidez en el agua. Cuando saqué la cabeza, eché un vistazo a la orilla con la esperanza de atisbar a Piper mientras se desvestía. Los pantalones cortos habían desaparecido y Piper caminaba hacia la cuerda. No era la primera vez que la veía en biquini, pero sí la primera que me permitía disfrutar de la vista. El corazón me golpeaba contra el pecho, pero no fui capaz de quitarle los ojos de encima mientras agarraba la cuerda, se balanceaba sobre el agua y hacía una voltereta perfecta. Me había costado tres largas tardes enseñarle a saltar de la cuerda haciendo una voltereta y a sumergirse con suavidad. Piper tenía ocho años y estaba empeñada en hacer todo lo que Percy y yo hacíamos.

Piper sacó la cabeza del agua y la ladeó para apartarse el pelo mojado de la cara con las manos.

- No estaba tan fría como esperaba —comentó con una sonrisa triunfante.

- Estamos a treinta y cinco grados y subiendo. A finales de mes, esto te parecerá el agua de la bañera.

Me esforcé por no parecer fascinado por la forma en que las largas pestañas se le rizaban al mojarse.

- Sí, me acuerdo. He pasado tantos veranos como tú en este lago —respondió, y se le fue apagando la voz, como si quisiera recordarnos a los dos de quién era el lago en el que estábamos nadando. Quería que se sintiera cómoda conmigo. Si hablar de Percy ayudaba, entonces hablaría de él. Además, tampoco me hacía ningún daño recordar a quién pertenecía Piper.

- Entendido. Lo siento, pero esta nueva Piper no se parece a la Piper a la que conocí en su momento. A veces se me olvida que la novia perfecta de Percy es la misma chica que empezaba las peleas de barro en la orilla.

- Ojalá dejases de comportarte como si fuese una persona diferente, Jason. He crecido, pero sigo siendo la misma chica. Además, tú también has cambiado. El viejo Jason no me habría ignorado completamente, demasiado ocupado morreándose con su novia como para darse cuenta de que estoy viva.

- No, pero el viejo Jason no estaba cachondo — repliqué con un guiño y le salpiqué la cara. Su risa familiar hizo que me doliese un poco el pecho.

- Entendido. Supongo que tener encima a alguien con un cuerpo como el de Reyna puede distraer un poco. Está claro que una amiga tiene menos prioridad que echar un polvo.

Si en algún momento hubiese sabido que Piper deseaba mi atención, habría apartado a Reyna de un empujón y le habría prestado todo mi interés a Piper. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo estaba en los brazos de Percy, y yo necesitaba distraerme. Reyna me proporcionaba otra cosa… Algo que no podía admitir delante de Piper.

- Reyna no es muy recatada —respondí, intentando echarle la culpa a ella.

El hoyuelo que me había fascinado desde el día en que conocí a Piper hizo su aparición cuando me ofreció una gran sonrisa.

- Reyna no sabe ni la definición de la palabra «recato». Eso sí, en cuanto a la palabra «vulgar», creo que tiene una idea bastante clara de lo que significa.

Me estaba haciendo ilusiones, ¿o parecía celosa de Reyna?

- Reyna no es tan mala. Simplemente, va a por lo que quiere —contesté yo, deseando poner a prueba la reacción de Piper.

Su cara adoptó una mueca irritada y se puso tensa. No pude contener la sonrisa que me vino a los labios. Me gustaba el hecho de que le molestara que defendiese a Reyna.

- Tienes mal gusto en cuestión de mujeres, Jason Greekgod —replicó.

Observé cómo nadaba hasta el embarcadero y se subía para sentarse en el borde, ofreciéndome una vista extremadamente placentera. Tardé un momento en recordar de qué estábamos hablando. El cuerpo húmedo de Piper expuesto a la vista era lo único en lo que mi simple cerebro parecía capaz de fijarse. Sacudí la cabeza para aclararme las ideas y recordé su comentario sobre mi mal gusto en cuestión de mujeres.

- ¿Y supongo que Percy tiene mejor gusto? — pregunté y nadé hasta el embarcadero para unirme a ella.

Frunció el ceño y se mordisqueó el labio. No era la respuesta que esperaba. Quería hacerla sonreír.

- Los dos sabemos que podría encontrar a alguien mejor.

¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo?

- ¿Tú crees? —dije yo, y me las arreglé para sonar indiferente.

Me echó un vistazo rápido con una sonrisa triste. El sol de la tarde brillaba justo a su espalda otorgando un suave resplandor a sus largos rizos castaños. El efecto hacía que se asemejase aún más al ángel que parecía ser. Intocable a menos que fueses el perfecto Percy Greekgod.

- No estoy ciega, Jason. No estoy diciendo que sea fea. Sé que soy mona. Tengo el pelo bonito y mi complexión no está mal. No tengo unos enormes ojos azules ni pestañas largas, pero en general estoy bien. No soy precisamente provocativa o excitante. Percy es perfecto. A veces me cuesta creer que me desee.

Me di la vuelta, temeroso de que la expresión incrédula de mi cara le comunicase más de lo que necesitaba saber. Quería decirle que sus ojos verdes hacían que los hombres quisieran protegerla o que sus dulces labios rosados eran cautivadores o que un simple hoyuelo me aceleraba el pulso. Quería explicarle que esas largas piernas morenas provocaban que los chicos dieran traspiés y que cuando llevaba camisas ceñidas tenía que contener el impulso de ir a taparla para evitar que todos los hombres que la viesen corriesen a sus casas y para evitar que todos los hombres que la viesen fantasearan con ella. Pero no podía decir nada de eso. Me obligué a mantener una expresión indiferente y la miré de reojo.

- Creo que te estás quitando méritos. Percy no te eligió sólo por tu aspecto.

Eso era lo único que tenía que decir.

Suspiró y se inclinó un poco hacia atrás, apoyándose sobre las manos. Tuve que apartar la mirada otra vez antes de que mis ojos se centrasen en sus pechos. No necesitaba verlos para saber que eran redonditos, suaves, tiernos y tentadores como el demonio.

- No siempre soy buena. Me esfuerzo mucho por serlo. Quiero ser digna de Percy, de verdad que sí, pero es como si hubiera otro yo en mi interior que intenta escapar. Lucho por controlarlo, pero no siempre lo consigo. Percy tiene que mantenerme a raya.

¿Mantenerla a raya? Me obligué a relajar las manos, que se habían convertido automáticamente en puños. ¿Percy le había hecho creer que sufría alguna imperfección? Seguro que no sabía que Piper se sentía así.

- Pipes, desde que te decidiste a crecer, no has sido más que perfecta. Es verdad que me ayudabas a meter ranas en los buzones de la gente, pero esa chica ya no está. Querías ser perfecta y lo has conseguido.

Rió y volvió a erguirse. Me atreví a echarle otro vistazo. Ahí estaba el hoyuelo otra vez mientras observaba el agua con la mirada perdida.

- Si tú supieras — fue lo único que dijo.

- Cuéntame. — La palabra me salió de la boca antes de que pudiera ponerle freno.

- ¿Por qué?

«Porque te quiero a ti. Sólo a ti. La chica que sé que está ahí, escondida del resto del mundo. Quiero recuperar a mi Pipes.» Pero no podía expresarlo así. Me descubriría. Y tenía que protegerme.

- Porque me gustaría saber que no eres tan perfecta. Me gustaría saber que la chica que conocía sigue allí, en alguna parte.

Volvió a reír y sacó las piernas del agua para apoyar la barbilla en las rodillas.

- No pienso admitir mis defectos ante ti. Teniendo en cuenta que la mayor parte son sólo pensamientos y que nunca he actuado de acuerdo con ellos.

Lo que yo daría por saber qué malos pensamientos mantenía Piper encerrados. Dudaba que fuesen tan malos como habría deseado. Pero una simple idea traviesa habría bastado para enloquecerme.

- No te estoy pidiendo tus secretos más oscuros, Pipes. Sólo quiero saber qué podrías tener tú de malo como para hacerte pensar que Percy tiene que mantenerte a raya.

Se le enrojecieron las mejillas, pero mantuvo la mirada firme. No me lo iba a contar. Tampoco lo había esperado. Piper llevaba años escondida en sí misma. Seguía doliendo una barbaridad cuando pensaba en la chica que había perdido. La chica que ya no me permitía ver. Después de varios minutos de silencio, me puse de pie y me estiré. No podía seguir con aquello. Levanté un muro hace tres años para no salir herido. Piper era la única con el poder de hacerme de daño y no podía permitir que volviese a hacerlo.

- No pasa nada. No hace falta que me cuentes que a veces no te acuerdas de devolver el carrito de la compra a su lugar en el aparcamiento o que no vas todas las semanas a la residencia de ancianos. Me dispuse a alejarme, furioso conmigo mismo por sonar como un capullo, pero necesitaba distanciarme de ella. Eso había sido un error. Un error enorme por el que tendría que pagar.

- Ésas son el tipo de cosas que Percy me ayuda a recordar… Pero no me refería a eso exactamente… Lo dijo en voz tan baja que casi no la oí. Me detuve y me di la vuelta. Me estaba mirando a través de las pestañas mojadas.

- Soy como cualquier adolescente. Envidio a Reyna porque se atreve a ser quien es. Yo no puedo. Pero no es por culpa de Percy. Nunca he sido capaz de rendirme a esos impulsos. Mis padres quieren que sea buena.

- ¿Quieres ser como Reyna? —pregunté horrorizado.

Rió y negó con la cabeza.

- No exactamente. No quiero vomitarme encima o que me lleven en brazos a casa porque estoy borracha… o que me consideren una chica fácil. Pero, por una vez, me gustaría saber qué se siente al hacer algo más que besarse. Que te toquen. — Se interrumpió y bajó la mirada al agua. — Conocer la emoción que se siente al escaparse de casa o qué se siente cuando alguien te desea con tanta desesperación que no puede controlarse al besarte. Quizá sentirme deseada.

Volvió a interrumpirse y se tapó la cara con las manos.

- Por favor, olvida lo que he dicho.

Hablando de solicitudes imposibles. Ya tenía problemas con sólo respirar. A la mierda todo, estaba bien jodido. Tenía que acordarme de Percy. Le quería. Era mi familia. Era un imbécil por no besar hasta el último rincón del cuerpecito sexy de Piper y no disfrutar del don que le había sido concedido. Pero seguía siendo mi familia. No podía hacerlo.

Bajó las manos de la cara y dirigió su semblante culpable hacia mí. Su mirada perdida me estaba destrozando. Quería asegurarle que no tenía nada de malo. Quería prometerle que le demostraría lo loco que me volvía. En sólo cinco minutos podría demostrarle lo deseable que era.

Se puso de pie.

- Ahora ya sabes mis secretos, Jason. Creo que eso nos vuelve a convertir en amigos, ¿no?

La sonrisa le temblaba en los labios.

Mierda.

- Sí, yo diría que sí — respondí, mientras me consumían los remordimientos.

* * *

**B**uenas! **B**uenas! Lamento haber tardado un poco, pero es que, por si no han tenido que actualizar algún Fic, FF. Net a estado un poco lento...

En fin, ¿Que les parece la historia? Yo creo que las cosas se están empezando a calentar...

Por algo lo califique como M, pues ademas del lenguaje, puede que contenga escenas bastantes fuertes...

De acuerdo, esta ves mis agradecimientos son para:

Pieri Alea, gracias por tu colaboración hacia mi recuperación... Es un proceso largo, pero creo que, si todos aportan un granito de arena (Review) sanare mas pronto del o que espero. Sobre lo de Pipes... No lo se, no te aconsejaría que te adelantes a la situación, pero la idea de que Piper se avive y racione (duh!obvio que lo hará) me parece encantadora...

FromTheFuture, amiga tu me conoces, y sabes que no dejo nada por la mitad... Siempre seguiré con todo, pero es que tengo una vida ocupada y mas ahora que comienzo con las clases... Con respecto al Pipercy, no, este no es el que lea adelante... Al otro le falta pulir y un par de detallitos mas... Sobretodo, pues también es M y sera mucho mas fuerte que cualquiera, pues las cosas prohibidas nos tientan, verdad?

FarAmongTheStars, tu y tu hermana son unas genias... Desde ya, creo que ya lo saben pero por las dudas, LAS AMO! Me harán falta, pero creo que sobreviviré el comienzo de clases pensando en ustedes y en sus cumplidos... Piper es una chica atrevida y prohibida, Percy es el chico santurron demasiado perfecto para ser de verdad, pero Percy no sabe el concepto de "diversión". Puede que Piper se canse y valla a buscar "diversión" a otro lado... Como también puede enseñarle el significado de "diversión" según ella...

En el próximo capitulo, la situación comenzara a sacar chispas y creo que eso es algo que nadie se debe querer perder... Muy pronto subiré el siguiente, en compensación por la tardanza...

Nos leemos entre un rato, y recuerden...

1 Review es 1 día mas de vida para esta fiel escritora... Sean bondadosos y ayuden a la recuperacion de esta enfermedad tan grave que la azota...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nada de esto me pertenece. Cualquier hecho que se asemeje a la realidad, es pura coincidencia. Los personajes fueron alquilados por Su Servidora a costas del Tio Rick. La trama le pertenece a Abbi Glines..._

* * *

**C**apítulo **T**res

**P**iper

Esperé a ver el coche de mis padres retrocediendo por el camino de entrada antes de coger el móvil y escribir un mensaje a Jason.

_T vienes a ver 1 peli a casa__?_

El corazón se me aceleró dentro del pecho. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Hoy, en el hoyo, me había pasado de la raya. Nunca tendría que haberle hablado de mis deseos secretos. Pero con sólo pensar en el intenso brillo de sus ojos mientras le explicaba lo que quería experimentar, el cuerpo se me estremecía de excitación.

_Jason__:_

_Y tus padres__?_

Conocía a mis padres lo bastante bien como para saber que no aprobarían que quedásemos. Pero que su madre fuese vulgar no significaba que él también lo fuese. Por sus venas corría la misma sangre que por las de Percy.

_Yo__:_

_Fuera d la ciudad__._

Mi padre había planeado una escapada sorpresa de fin de semana por su aniversario de boda. Lo sabía desde hacía una semana, pero no se lo había contado a mi madre hasta esa misma tarde. Justo en ese instante, iban de camino a Birmingham.

Cuando sonó el teléfono, me dio tal sobresalto que casi lo dejo caer. Me temblaban las manos, temiendo que fuese Percy. Si hablaba con él, sería incapaz de esconder la culpabilidad que sentía. Era Jason.

— Hola —dije.

— Dejaré la camioneta en el parque y llegaré a tu casa por el bosque. Deja abierta la puerta trasera.

No quería que viesen su camioneta aquí. Sabía que era por mi bien. Lo mejor sería que no aparcase delante de mi casa. Sólo era un amigo, pero… también era un chico. Un chico malo. Piper Ashley no invita a chicos a casa cuando sus padres no están.

— Muy bien, si lo prefieres así.

— Así es mejor. —Su voz grave me provocó un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo.

— Te veo dentro de un rato —contesté.

— Sí —dijo antes de colgar.

Me quedé mirando el teléfono que tenía en la mano; debatiéndome entre el temor y la excitación.

Iba a pasar más tiempo a solas con Jason. Le echaba de menos. Poder ser honesta con alguien era agradable. No tenía que fingir. Y también había que tener en cuenta el hecho de que, cada vez que me miraba, sus ojos provocaban que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera. Había algo perverso en Jason que me atraía. ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué deseaba tanto pecar?

Tiré el móvil sobre la cama y me fui a la ducha. No iba a pensar más en la regla que estaba rompiendo. No estaba haciendo nada malo. Era una regla pequeña comparada con otras. O sea, que había otras reglas más grandes que también podía romper. Además, necesitaba romper algunas reglas o me volvería loca.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un suave golpe en la puerta trasera hizo que las mariposas que revoloteaban por mi estómago entrasen en estado febril. Oí que la puerta se abría y se volvía a cerrar. Me puse rápidamente el vestido bordado blanco de tirantes por el que me había decidido después de probar varias opciones. El vestido era corto y los tirantes finos, así que parecía lo bastante informal como para ver una película… más o menos. Me examiné los pies descalzos. Me acababa de pintar las uñas de un rosa algodón de azúcar y decidí que seguiría descalza. Aún más informal.

Crucé el pasillo para saludar a mi invitado. Al ver a Jason de pie en la cocina, dejó de llegarme oxígeno a los pulmones. El negro siempre le había sentado bien, pero viéndole allí de pie en medio de mi cocina con una camiseta negra estrecha y un par de vaqueros de cintura baja, sentí que me mareaba. Caí en la cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración.

— Hola —conseguí decir, encogiéndome mentalmente de vergüenza al escuchar el jadeo de mi voz.

Asintió y me lanzó una pequeña sonrisa antes de caminar hasta la nevera y abrirla.

— Tengo sed. ¿Puedo tomar una cola? —preguntó sin mirarme.

— Mmm, sí, claro. También he encargado pizza. Llegará dentro de poco. Por si tienes hambre.

Cerró la puerta de la nevera y abrió la lata de cola con la mano antes de tomar un trago.

— Yo siempre tengo hambre —contestó.

— Muy bien, perfecto.

No sabía qué más decir. Había invitado a Jason a mi casa para ver una película. Ahora estaba aquí en toda su deliciosa plenitud y yo no sabía qué decir. Se me acercó con una sonrisa.

— Relájate, Pipes. Soy sólo yo. —Señaló el salón con la cabeza—. Vamos a ver la selección de películas que tienes.

Tragué saliva con nerviosismo, me di la vuelta y me dirigí al salón. Todo esto era una mala idea. Me estaba comportando como una idiota. Los amigos no se comportan así. Si quería que fuese mi amigo, tenía que empezar a comportarme como tal y no como una boba enamorada.

— He alquilado dos películas. Si no te gusta ninguna, puedes elegir entre las que tengo en mi habitación, pero te aviso desde ya que la mayoría son comedias románticas. Las que he alquilado serán más de tu gusto.

Me mantuve de espaldas a él porque notaba que el calor me subía por las mejillas y no soportaba la idea de que me viese ruborizada. Estaba siendo tan ridícula. Alcancé las dos películas de acción que había alquilado y empecé a volverme para mostrárselas cuando se colocó detrás de mí. El cuerpo se me puso en tensión y tuve que tomar varias bocanadas de aire.

— Déjame ver. —Tenía la boca sorprendentemente cerca de mi oreja. Entonces sus brazos me envolvieron y me quitó las películas de las manos. Cuando nuestros dedos se rozaron, inspiré rápidamente. Se detuvo durante un segundo y luego se apartó de prisa. Mi comportamiento de loca le estaba incomodando.

— Buena elección. Hace tiempo que quiero ver las dos, pero Reyna y yo nunca vemos películas.

El nombre de Reyna fue como si me echasen un cubo de agua fría encima. Me estaba recordando con sutileza que sólo había venido a ver una película con una amiga, lo que era cierto. Sólo tenía que ponerle freno a mi lujuria y todo iría bien.

Me di la vuelta sobre las puntas de los pies.

— Perfecto. Escoge una y ponla en el aparato. Voy a buscar el dinero antes de que llegue la pizza.

Pero antes iba a mojarme la cara con agua fría y a calmarme un poco. No esperé a que respondiera antes de huir de la habitación.

El timbre sonó mientras rebuscaba el dinero en mi bolso. Seguro que el repartidor sería alguien del instituto. No era buena idea que Jason abriese la puerta. Salí corriendo de la habitación y me encontré cara a cara con Jason. O, con más exactitud, cara a pecho. Un pecho que olía delicioso.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y respiré profundamente.

— Esperaré aquí mientras pagas —susurró.

Asentí y pasé por su lado.

— ¿Cómo te va, Piper? —preguntó Chris con una sonrisa.

— Mmm, bien, gracias.

— Debes de echar de menos a Percy.

Asentí.

— Sí. —Le entregué el dinero—. Quédate el cambio y gracias.

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

— Genial, gracias, Piper. Nos vemos.

Le devolví la sonrisa y cerré la puerta. Jason salió del pasillo.

— Huele bien.

Olía bien de verdad, pero dudaba mucho que pudiese comer. Jason me cogió la caja de las manos, fue hasta el sofá y la dejó delante de él, en la mesita del café.

— Voy a buscar platos de papel —dije yo, deseando no sonar tan nerviosa.

Se dispuso a abrir la caja.

— Por mí no hace falta, me basta con papel de cocina.

— Vale —repliqué de camino a la cocina sin mirar atrás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando volví al salón, Jason ya iba por la segunda porción de pizza. Me alegraba de que mi comportamiento extraño no le incomodase.

—Ya he puesto la peli —comentó señalando el televisor con la cabeza.

—Ah, perfecto —respondí, alargando la mano para coger un trozo de pizza.

Jason estaba atento a la película, así que no debería haber tenido problemas para comer. Pero fui incapaz de terminar el primer trozo. Estaba demasiado nerviosa como para comer. Jason se arrellanó en el sofá con la mirada fija en la película después de limpiarse las manos con el papel de cocina. Yo puse mi plato sobre una pila de revistas que mi padre había dejado en la mesita.

— He dejado dos porciones. Es imposible que estés llena.

Le miré de reojo.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que no has parado de comer porque estuvieras harto?

Negó con la cabeza.

— No, estaba siendo considerado. Yo nunca estoy lleno.

Apoyé la espalda en el sofá.

— Come lo que quieras, yo ya he terminado.

No se inclinó hacia delante para coger otro trozo como esperaba que hiciese, sino que su atención permaneció centrada en mí.

— ¿Por qué me has invitado a venir esta noche, Piper?

Sentí que se me enrojecían las mejillas. ¿Por qué le había invitado? No era tan sencillo responder a eso. Desde que entró por la puerta, me había estado comportando de forma ridícula. Con Percy, nunca me quedaba sin palabras. Jason me ponía nerviosa. Ahora estaba muerto de aburrimiento, obligado a pasar la tarde conmigo cuando podría pasarla con su novia súper sexy haciendo todas esas cosas de las que yo nada sabía. Le estaba privando de una tarde excitante. La idea de que había venido a ayudarme a pasar el rato por fidelidad hacia su primo me hizo sentir fatal. Estaba haciendo una obra de beneficencia por mí y yo ni siquiera era capaz de ofrecerle una velada interesante. Bueno, al menos le había alimentado.

— Lo siento. Supongo que no quería estar sola, pero estoy bien. Puedes marcharte. Sé que esto es aburrido comparado con lo que haces normalmente.

Me las arreglé para formar una sonrisa vacilante.

Su ceño se frunció aún más al inclinarse hacia delante y apoyar los codos en las rodillas, pero no apartó la vista de mí.

— Estar contigo no es aburrido. Pero pareces incómoda. Si quieres que me marche, lo haré.

Tengo la sensación de que estás reconsiderando lo de haberme invitado a venir.

Suspiré y se me escapó una risita.

— No. Quiero que te quedes. Nunca ha venido ningún chico aquí, excepto Percy, y siempre con mis padres en casa. Estoy nerviosa. No es que quiera que te marches.

— ¿Por qué te pongo nerviosa? —preguntó, observándome fijamente.

— No lo sé —respondí con sinceridad.

— Mmm, y estás equivocada, por cierto —replicó con una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo?

— Ha habido otros chicos aquí. Antes venía a menudo. Tu habitación sigue igual.

Sonreí. Tenía razón. Sólo tenía que recordar que éste era el mismo chico que miraba películas conmigo tumbado en mi cama.

Cruzó el espacio que nos separaba y se relajó estirando el brazo por detrás del sofá.

— No muerdo, Pipes. Sigo siendo yo. Te lo prometo. Ven y lo verás.

Examiné su brazo y la idea de acurrucarme con él me resultó extremadamente tentadora. Pero no creo que fuese eso lo que tenía en mente. En su lugar, me arrellané en el sofá con cuidado de no tocarle. No puso la mano en mi hombro ni tiró de mí para que me acercase. Su mano permaneció apoyada en el cabecero del sofá y detesté el sentimiento de decepción que me embargó.

— Relájate y mira la peli —dijo en un tono de voz suave que nunca le había oído. Hizo que me inundara una sensación de calidez y de seguridad.

Al final, el brazo de Jason resbaló y acabó apoyado en mi hombro. Su dedo empezó a trazar pequeños círculos sobre mi brazo, de forma ausente.

Era casi como si pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorrieran todo mi cuerpo. Confiaba en que no notase que mi respiración se estaba volviendo irregular. Cerré los ojos y fantaseé con la idea pasarle las manos por debajo de la camiseta y acariciarle la delicada piel que le cubría el sólido pecho. Eché un vistazo rápido a través de las pestañas y vi que su atención estaba completamente centrada en la película. No tenía ni idea de que me estaba volviendo loca.

Me acerqué lentamente a él, hasta que mi cabeza estuvo apoyada en el pliegue de su codo. Los aromas del campo y de gel me inundaron los sentidos. Percy siempre olía a colonia. Yo prefería el gel. Giré la cabeza sólo un poquito para olerlo mejor. Jason apretó un poco el brazo contra mí. Para él no significaba nada, pero era tan agradable. Me volví para apoyar todo el cuerpo en su costado y cerré los ojos. Mi imaginación tomó el control y me pregunté qué sentiría si aquella ridícula camiseta no le cubriese el pecho.

— Pipes. —La voz de Jason irrumpió en mi fantasía.

— Mmm… —respondí, pasando la mano por sus abdominales.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Su voz tenía un timbre extraño. Había en ella un pánico que me arrancó de mi ensoñación y me devolvió a la realidad. Me quedé sin aliento al comprender que había subido mi pierna encima del muslo de Jason. El dobladillo de mi vestido apenas me cubría el muslo. Y para empeorar las cosas, tenía la mano debajo de su camiseta y su piel era tan suave y cálida. El delicado movimiento circular sobre mi brazo se había detenido y su mano ya no me tocaba. Me invadió el horror, saqué la mano de debajo de su camiseta de un tirón y me puse de pie.

— Dios mío —espeté—. Lo siento… No quería…Lo siento.

No me atrevía a mirarlo. ¡No después de haberle saltado encima! Hice lo único que se me ocurrió, salí huyendo a mi habitación.

Empujé la puerta con la fuerza necesaria como para dar un portazo, pero el golpe nunca llegó.

— Pipes, espera.

La voz de Jason hizo que me avergonzara todavía más. ¿Por qué había tenido que seguirme? ¿No podría haberse marchado?

No era capaz de enfrentarme a él.

— Lo siento. Vete… por favor.

Me crucé de brazos y miré fijamente por la ventana a la espera de verle marchar. Sus brazos me envolvieron por detrás y solté un gemido de humillación. Estaba intentando consolarme.

— No sé qué estará pasando por esa cabecita tuya, pero por tu manera de comportarte, imagino que es bastante malo. —Bajó la cabeza y la apoyó en mi hombro—. Si quieres que me vaya, lo haré. Pero antes, quiero asegurarme de que entiendes una cosa.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas me impedían respirar.

— He sido yo el que lo ha empezado todo. Pensaba que me apartarías, no que… te acurrucarías aún más.

Hizo una pausa y el calor de su aliento me acarició el oído antes de que sus labios tocaran mi espalda desnuda. Me estremecí y bajó las manos por mis brazos hasta cubrir las mías.

— No debería haberte tocado. Pero no he podido contenerme —me susurró al oído.

Quería discutírselo. No era culpa suya. Quería decirle que era yo la que se había dejado llevar, pero no me salió más que un pequeño quejido.

— No puedo hacerlo, Pipes. Lo deseo, pero no puedo.

Y entonces se marchó. Me di la vuelta para ver cómo se alejaba. Más que nada en el mundo, habría deseado pedirle que regresara, pero no lo hice.

* * *

**O**key, como les prometi, otro capitulo, por haberme retrasado...

*se escucha que alguien toca la puerta de la casa de cada lector, y este va a abrir*

**H**ola! Te nos unes a ir a matar a la idiota que se hace llamar Piper Ashley Loveheart? Es una pobre y desdichada alma, que no sabe lo que significa un chico que esta requeté partible sentado en tu sillo contigo a lado...

Hay hacerla dejar de sufrir, de seguro tiene un quiste en su cerebrito que le impide pensar...

Bueno... cambiando de tema... Ahora los agradecimientos.

Pieri Alea, mi fiel seguidora... TE DIJE QUE QUERRIAS DESCUARTIZARLA!

Guest, Me alegro que te haya gustado, es uno de mis libros favoritos...

Bueno, ahora los dejo, mañana, tal vez, solo tal vez, si me deja subir el otro capitulo, lo hare tan pronto como me sea posible...

Nos leemos, y no olviden que 1 Review de sus almas caritativas, significa 1 dia mas de vida para mi...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**__Nada de esto me pertenece. Cualquier hecho que se asemeje a la realidad es pura coinsidencia. Los personajes fueron alquilados por Su Servidora a costas del Tio Rick. La trama le pertenece a Abbi Glines..._

* * *

**C**apítulo **C**uatro

**Pi**per

Me despertó el sonido alertándome de que me había llegado un mensaje al móvil. Me restregué los ojos e intenté centrarme un poco antes de leerlo. El mensaje era de Jason.

_Buenos días._

La sorpresa de ver su nombre en mi móvil tan temprano hizo que me enderezara de golpe, para dejarme caer otra vez sobre la almohada al recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior. Prácticamente podía sentir los labios de Jason sobre mi hombro, provocando que me estremeciera bajo la colcha.

_Llámame cuando despiertes_.

Debería ignorar el mensaje y fingir que lo de anoche no había pasado. Pero el recuerdo de su aliento en mi oído y de sus manos acariciándome los brazos acabó con todas mis buenas intenciones.

Yo:

_Ya estoy despierta._

En menos de un minuto, sonó el teléfono. Tenía que decidirme de prisa. Podía ignorar la llamada y ahorrarnos a Jason y a mí un montón de problemas.

O contestar y olvidarme de las consecuencias.

—Hola.

—Hola. —Su voz hizo que me alegrase al instante de haber contestado.

—Sobre lo de anoche… —empecé yo.

—Quiero verte hoy —interrumpió él.

El corazón me latía a cien por hora en el pecho y le sonreí en dirección al techo. Quería verme.

—Vale —respondí en seguida.

—¿Te importaría venir aquí?

—¿A tu casa? —pregunté.

—Sí, tengo que hacer algunas tareas para mi madre. ¿Por qué no vienes a hacerme compañía?

Me incorporé sonriendo como una boba.

—Estaré allí en media hora. ¿Has comido?

—Todavía no.

—Entonces traeré el desayuno.

—Perfecto.

—Muy bien, adiós.

Vaciló un poco antes de decir:

—Nos vemos luego.

El corazón me latía a toda velocidad cuando salté de la cama y me dirigí a la cocina para preparar unos bollos antes de ducharme.

**Jason**

Alargué la mano para llamar a Piper y cancelar la cita (debía de ser como mínimo la décima vez que lo intentaba) cuando su Jetta apareció por el camino de grava.

Genial.

Había conseguido mantener a raya mis buenas intenciones durante el tiempo suficiente como para que Piper llegase hasta aquí. Eso estaba mal. Herir a los demás no es algo que me preocupe demasiado, pero ¿herir a Percy? Eso estaba fuera de toda discusión.

Piper salió del coche llevando otro vestido corto y con un plato de comida en las manos. Viendo el contoneo de sus caderas bajo el tejido vaporoso mientras se abría paso hacía mí, las comisuras de sus labios dibujando una sonrisa tímida, decidí que me daba igual comportarme como una escoria. Percy no estaba aquí y yo parecía incapaz de controlarme.

Mi primo no debería haber movido el culo de su casa.

—He traído bollos —dijo al aproximarse a la puerta.

—¡Mmm! Me muero de hambre —respondí, sujetando la puerta para que entrara. La brisa le alborotó el pelo al pasar junto a mí. ¿Por qué tenía que oler tan bien? Cerré la puerta y me di la vuelta para empaparme bien de ella. La noche anterior, cuando me marché, fui directamente a ver a Reyna. Era de vital importancia que me recordase a mí mismo quién era yo. Reyna había estado más que dispuesta, pero mi cuerpo parecía incapaz de olvidar lo bien que se estaba con Piper acurrucada a mi lado.

—No esperaba que llamaras —dijo Piper en voz baja, examinando el plato que tenía en las manos.

Había sufrido un momento de intensa debilidad al despertar de un sueño protagonizado por ella. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en estar junto a ella.

—No me gustó cómo dejamos las cosas anoche.

Se ruborizó y levantó la vista hacia mí.

—Siento mucho mi comportamiento.

Maldita sea. No iba a poder resistirme. Empujando a Percy a un rincón oscuro y olvidado de mi mente, salvé la distancia que nos separaba, le quité el plato de las manos y lo dejé en la encimera.

—Ya te lo dije, empecé yo. Debería ser yo el que se disculpara.

Soltó una risa tímida y se miró los pies.

—No, recuerdo claramente que era mi pierna la que estaba subida en tu regazo y mi mano la que estaba debajo de tu camiseta. Tú ya habías dejado de tocarme. Gracias por cargar con la culpa, pero yo también estaba allí.

Le pasé las manos por la cintura y tiré de ella hacia mí. En ese momento no me importaba de quién fuese. La deseaba y era incapaz de ver más allá de mi anhelo.

—Mírame —susurré, poniéndole el dedo bajo la barbilla para poder verle los ojos—. La única razón por la que no te agarré y te subí encima de mi regazo es que es la primera vez en toda mi vida que deseo algo que pertenece a la única persona a la que quiero. Empecé a tocarte anoche porque no podía quitarte las manos de encima. Pensé que si podía tocarte sólo un poco, podría soportarlo. Pero no reaccionaste como esperaba.

Me interrumpí y cerré los ojos. Mirarla mientras hablaba de su reacción a mis caricias era complicado. Esos enormes e ingenuos ojos verdes caleidoscopio absorbiendo todas y cada una de mis palabras. Dioses, era perfecta.

—Y mis buenas intenciones se estaban desvaneciendo a marchas forzadas. Si te hubiese seguido tocando unos segundos más, habría perdido la cabeza. Estaba colgando de un hilo. Un hilo muy fino.

Se zafó de mi abrazo y me ofreció una sonrisita.

—Vale. Gracias por decírmelo. —Se dio la vuelta y se dedicó a abrir el envoltorio de plástico de los bollos.

—Los dos le queremos. Ninguno de los dos desea hacerle daño. Pero… nos sentimos atraídos. Tenemos historia. Los tres. Estos últimos años, sólo estábamos Percy y yo. No es lo que yo habría deseado, pero fue lo que pasó. Creo que ahora podemos volver a ser amigos otra vez. Quiero que lo seamos. Así que mientras Percy no esté, disfrutemos de nuestra amistad. Te prometo mantener las manos apartadas, si tú me prometes lo mismo.

Me miró por encima del hombro mientras colocaba los bollos en unos platos que había en el escurreplatos. Decirle que haría todo lo que me pidiese no me pareció precisamente la mejor estrategia. Asentí y fui a por unos vasos y zumo de naranja para que pudiésemos desayunar juntos.

Igual que en el pasado.

Después de desayunar, convencí a Piper de que me ayudase a lavar la camioneta. Llegué a la conclusión de que cualquier excusa era buena para salir afuera, a un lugar público donde no me sintiera tentado a llevarla hasta mi habitación.

—¡Basta ya, Jason! —chilló Piper mientras corría por un lado de la camioneta, huyendo de la manguera con la que le apuntaba.

—Es que tienes los brazos llenos de jabón. Te los estoy enjuagando —repliqué. Su risa hizo que se tensara algo en mi interior y me obligué a no pensar en ello.

—Claro que sí. Por eso me estás empapando. Prefiero tener los brazos llenos de jabón, muchas gracias.

—Venga ya, Pipes. Estaba intentando ayudar. Además, ni siquiera llevas una camiseta blanca, mojarte no tendría ninguna gracia.

Se dirigió al frente de la camioneta con precaución. No se fiaba de mí. Solté la manguera y levanté ambas manos.

—Ves, te lo prometo —le aseguré.

Ladeó la cabeza y se mordisqueó el labio.

—Mmm, vale.

Observé cómo se aproximaba lentamente al cubo de agua jabonosa y recogía la esponja que había soltado. Antes de que pudiese responder, se enderezó y me arrojó la esponja empapada y llena de jabón a la cara. Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo al otro lado de la camioneta chillando de placer.

—Tú te lo has buscado —bramé y corrí tras ella para atraparla.

—Lo siento —protestó entre risas.

—Demasiado tarde para las disculpas, querida.

Vas a caer.

—Jason, ¡te prometo que no lo haré más! No me la tires, por favor —contestó y se agachó detrás de la camioneta.

—Qué tierno.

La voz de Reyna me pilló desprevenido. Dejé de perseguir a Piper y lancé la esponja húmeda al interior del cubo antes de darme la vuelta y encontrar a Reyna apoyada en el Camaro rojo de su madre. La mueca que tenía en la cara iba dirigida a Piper. Eché un vistazo a Piper, de pie detrás de la camioneta, observando a Reyna con nerviosismo.

Compararlas era como comparar el día y la noche. Reyna encajaba perfectamente en el parque de caravanas, mientras que Piper parecía completamente fuera de lugar. El viejo Dionisio salió por la puerta de su caravana con una botella de vino en la mano y gritándole a su mujer antes de cerrar de un portazo. Cuando estaba con Piper, todo lo demás se desvanecía. Era lógico que me hubiera pasado por alto la llegada de Reyna. Me di la vuelta y le lancé una mirada de advertencia.

—No te he oído llegar.

Alzó las cejas y dirigió su enfado hacia mí. Sabía a qué había venido. La minifalda ceñida y la blusa escotada que apenas le cubría las tetas indicaban que tenía ganas de acción.

—Te lo estabas pasando demasiado bien como para fijarte en otra cosa.

¡Mierda! Esto iba mal. Piper era la única persona por la que Reyna se sentía amenazada. Nada importaba que Piper siempre hubiese sido amable con ella. Reyna la odiaba. Pillarla empapada con un diminuto vestido de tirantes lavando mi camioneta no parecía muy inocente. Piper estaba sexy como pocas completamente mojada y llena de jabón. Un hecho que sabía que no iba a pasarle por alto a Reyna. Disfrutaría viendo cómo Piper se estrellaba. Tenía que decir algo, pero no se me ocurría nada.

—Hola, Reyna. Ya empieza a ser hora de que me vaya. Me alegro de que estés aquí —dijo Piper, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

Detecté la mueca de preocupación que intentaba disimular. Si meter a Reyna en su coche y obligarla a marcharse hubiese servido para devolverle la sonrisa y hacerla reír de nuevo, lo habría hecho. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y Piper me lanzó una sonrisa radiante, como las de antes. De las que tenía que forzar. No la sonrisa a la que me había acostumbrado durante los últimos días.

—Le diré a Percy que he venido a ver cómo estabas y que te he hecho compañía en su ausencia, como me pidió. Parece que ahora ya tienes a alguien con quien seguro que lo pasas mejor —comentó, mirándome directamente. Luego desvió su atención hacia Reyna y le ofreció la misma sonrisa falsa—. Que os divirtáis. ¡Nos vemos! —dijo, e hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano.

Observé cómo se alejaba y se metía en el coche completamente empapada. Quise correr tras ella y suplicarle que no se fuera, pero sabía que éste era el único modo de cubrirnos las espaldas con Percy.

—Me cuesta creer que Percy quisiera que viniese a participar contigo en una guerra de agua —dijo Reyna, acercándose a mí.

—Cállate —repliqué y me agaché a recoger la manguera para enjuagar la camioneta.

—No la soporto, Jason. Ya lo sabes. Si necesita niñera, que se busque a otro. Piper no es tu problema.

—No tienes derecho a decirme con quién puedo o no puedo pasar el rato, Reyna.

—¡Claro que puedo! Por lo que yo sé, aún somos pareja. Eres mío. No te quiero con ella. Mantén las distancias con esa tía de una puta vez o le explicaré a Percy lo bien que lo estabais pasando cuando llegué. No estoy ciega, Jason. He visto cómo la mirabas. Como si estuviera desnuda.

Giré la cabeza y le lancé una mirada furiosa.

—A mí nadie me amenaza, Reyna. Lo sabes perfectamente. No cometas ese error.

—Y entonces qué, ¿tengo que aguantarme sin decir nada mientras manoseas a la novia de tu primo?

—No la estaba manoseado. Estábamos lavando el coche. Somos amigos, Reyna. Era mi mejor amiga de pequeño. El que seamos amigos no es para tanto y a Percy le parece bien. Piper es demasiado buena para mí. Ella lo sabe. Yo lo sé. Percy lo sabe. Y tú también deberías saberlo. Reyna no dijo nada y me dispuse a aclarar el jabón del coche con la esperanza de que la conversación hubiese terminado.

—Pero te gusta.

No sonaba como una pregunta. Era más bien una afirmación.

—Sí, Reyna. Es la novia de mi primo. Es agradable y generosa y todas aquellas cosas que tú y yo no somos. A todo el mundo le gusta. A todos menos a ti.

—Me refiero a gustar, gustar. Por tu forma de mirarla, la deseas.

Había un millón de cosas que habría querido decir, pero habría sido un error. Mantener a Reyna con la boca cerrada era más importante.

—Es la chica de Percy.

—¿Eso importa? —espetó.

Importaba. Debería importar. Siempre había importado. Los puños se me cerraron en torno a la manguera y reprimí el deseo de gritar lo injusto que era todo. No necesitaba que Reyna me interrogase. Tenía que lidiar solo con toda esta mierda.

—Ya sabes que sí importa. Percy siempre importa.

* * *

**Buenas Gente Limda Como andan? No mori, no se preocupen... no mori todavia... Bueno, tecnicamente me arrastro por los pasillos del Tartaro de Lunes a Viernes, en ese lugarcito "lleno de colores y de alegrias" (si, claro, como no) Llamado: PUTO COLEGIO!**

**Aqui les traigo otro capitulo mas... mas picante que el anterior, por un poquis... Espero que les gustara, se que no es nada comparado con lo que se merecen por esperarme tanto tiempo, pero YO NO ORGANIZO LOS CAPITULOS! Si tienen quejas, vallan a quemar la casa de Abbi por dejarlos con la vena palpitando en su yugular al final de cada capitulo... y nada...**

**Bien, Yo los quiero, ustedes me quieren, aman, y adoran...**

**Ahora, A LAS RESPUESTAS DE LOS AMADOS REVIEW QUE ME DAN VIDA CADA DIA!**

**Pieri, NO ME VENGAS CON QUE NO TE LO DIJE! TE DIJE QUE QUERRIAS DESMEMBRARLA AL ESTILO VIKINGO!**

**Cat, es una alegria tener noticias tuyas, deberias pasarte por el Foro de vez en cuando... WE MISS YOU VERY MUCH! Gracias por seguir mi historia y espero que tambien quieras matar a Piper como yo :)**

**Vale97, un gusto que te guste mi historia, yo hago gustar cosas para el gusto de la gente, y ya me maree con tanto gustar... **

**Y por ultimo, pero no menos importante... *suena musica de coronacion de un rey* STARS! MI SEGUIDORA ESTRELLA... jajajajajaj... muy bueno... jajajaja... Entienden? Star, estrella... jajajaja. bueno, no importa, como te decia, Ya se que tu y tu hermana no son muy amigas del M, pero entonces desde ya te aviso que tendre que censurarte media novela, mas o menos... XDDDDDDD**

**Me siento muy feliz de que a todos les guste mi historia, la verdad es que me gusta mucho este libro y siempre crei que era JASIPER/PIPERCY TOTAL! Entonces, una amiga, Nisse, subio el de Serial Hottie y me dije, si ella puede porque tu no?**

***_porque eres una cobarde...*_**

**CONCIENSIA, CUANTAS VECES TE E DICHO QUE NO TE METAS EN MIS NOTAS DE AUTORA, EH? No le hagan caso, es que esta media dormidita...**

**Buneo, tratare de subir mas a menudo, pero no tengo mucho tiempo con la escuela y todo eso... ERO NADA ME DETENDRA DE HACER FELIZ A MIS SEGUIDORES!**

**Okey, creo que me fume un churro antes de subir el capitulo... Bueno, es todo por hoy amigos, tal vez mañana suba otro y pasado otro, para enmendar mi ausencia... *llanto dramatico y manito en la frente a lo Romy & Shuly...***

**Buneo, ya saben, dejen Reviews, que de esos vivo, como y respiro... asi que nos vemos...**

**Con mucho amor, Berenise...**

**Bye...**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece. Cualquier hecho que se asemeje a la realidad es pura coinsidencia. Los personajes han sigo alquilados por Su Servidora a costas del Tio Rick. La trama le pertenece a Abbi Glines..._

* * *

Capítulo cinco

Piper

—¡Venga, será divertido! —me aseguró Hazel por centésima vez.

Mientras ella salía del coche, yo le devolví una mueca de irritación. No sé cómo se las había arreglado para arrastrarme al prado de los Stoll. Cuando me invitó a quedar con ella, pensé que se refería a una película o quizá a ir de compras. No creí que quisiera traerme al prado. Dejé por un segundo de perforarle la espalda con los ojos y eché un vistazo a la camioneta aparcada de Jason. No había sabido nada de él desde que lo dejé con Reyna en su caravana. Al principio, creí que me llamaría o que me enviaría un mensaje, pero después de veinticuatro horas, comprendí que no sabría nada más de él. Reyna no parecía muy contenta de verme allí. Tendría que haberlo imaginado.

—Vamos, Piper. —Hazel abrió mi puerta y me sonrió. El pelo, castaño y rizado bailaba en el aire mientras señalaba la fiesta con la mano.

—Hay vida más allá de Percy Greekgod. Te lo prometo —se burló, mientras se subía las gafas de sol de montura negra que le habían resbalado por la nariz.

—Ya lo sé. —Hazel no tenía ni idea de lo mucho que lo sabía—. Pero venir al prado sin Percy es absurdo. Noah llegará en seguida y yo me quedaré para aguantar la vela.

—Tonterías. Frank será la pareja de las dos. — Me lanzó una sonrisa y me arrastró hasta el claro.

La música y la hoguera ya estaban en marcha. El olor de madera de nogal ardiendo inundaba el aire nocturno. Varios grupos se habían reunido en torno al claro iluminado, mientras que algunas parejas ya se estaban abriendo paso hacia la intimidad que suministraban las sombras entre los árboles. Caminé junto a Hazel, escuchándola parlotear sobre la nueva camioneta que había comprado Frank. Me estaba esforzando tanto por no fijarme en lo que me rodeaba que Hazel me pilló por sorpresa cuando se sentó en un tronco y tiró de mí para que me sentara a su lado.

—Mirad a quién he sacado de su encierro — anunció Hazel a todo el grupo.

—Piper. ¡Está viva! —voceó Connor Stoll desde la otra punta de la hoguera e intentó abrirse paso hasta nosotras. Su ingesta de alcohol se lo puso difícil, y su pavoneo acabó pareciéndose a un mal paso de baile.

»Echaba de menos esa cara bonita —dijo Connor en tono de coqueteo, haciendo un gesto a Hazel para que se apartase y así sentarse junto a mí.

»Ya veo lo que pasa. Sólo vienes cuando Per está aquí. ¿Y yo qué? —Se inclinó hacia mí y me lanzó una mirada lasciva. El aliento le olía a cerveza y comprendí que había bebido más de la cuenta. Era el típico comportamiento de Connor cuando estaba borracho. Coqueteaba con todo el mundo.

—Es un lugar para parejas y mi media naranja no está aquí —respondí, obligándome a sonreír. Connor me pasó un brazo por la cintura y tiró de mí para que me acercase.

—Eso te lo puedo solucionar yo, cariño. Dejaré plantada a la chica con la que he venido si me prometes que me seguirás hasta el bosque.

Miré de reojo a Hazel en busca de socorro, pero lo único que obtuve fue una expresión de pánico, los ojos abiertos de par en par. Se puso a escudriñar la multitud con la esperanza de que Frank viniese al rescate.

—Mmm, no hace falta, Connor —dije yo, y me dispuse a levantarme. No fui lo bastante veloz, me puso las dos manos en la cintura y me obligó a sentarme en su regazo antes de que pudiese escapar. Se me aceleró el pulso y tuve que resistir el impulso de ponerme a gritar.

—Suéltala, Connor. Si Percy se entera, te matará. —La petición de Hazel cayó en saco roto. Connor soltó una risotada y subió la mano por mi pierna. Se la aparté de un manotazo e intenté escabullirme de nuevo.

—Percy no está —contestó él, sujetándome con firmeza.

—¡Connor, tío, suéltala! —gritó Travis a la vez que se acercaba corriendo. Afortunadamente, la voz gritona de Connor había llamado la atención de Travis.

Extendió la mano y me ayudó a levantarme. Connor se puso a reír.

—Sólo me estaba divirtiendo un poco. Es el único culito de la ciudad que me falta. Percy se la guarda entera para él solito.

Travis me apretó la mano con fuerza.

—El único culito que debe preocuparte es el tuyo. Cuando Percy se entere de esto, te partirá la cara.

Connor se puso de pie y dio un tropezón, demostrando lo mucho que había bebido.

—Sólo me estaba divirtiendo. Toda su belleza prístina sigue intacta. Ya te puedes marchar, mojigata —masculló Connor, mientras yo me abría paso a tientas hasta el coche de Hazel. No me fijé en si me estaba siguiendo. Sólo sabía que tenía que escapar de allí.

Llegué al coche y tiré de la manilla sólo para descubrir que estaba cerrado. Las lágrimas que había estado reprimiendo me empezaron a resbalar por la cara. Respiré profundamente, dejando que fluyeran. No estaba segura de por qué me afectaba tanto el comportamiento de Connor. No era que me hubiese hecho daño. Tenía el estómago revuelto y me lo apreté con ambas manos, rezando para no vomitar. Percy me había servido de escudo durante tanto tiempo que no sabía cómo reaccionar en situaciones como ésa. Odiaba ser tan boba.

La Piper mala habría sabido qué hacer. Solté un sollozo y apoyé la frente contra el frío cristal de la ventanilla. Un par de brazos me rodearon la cintura y me dispuse a gritar hasta que el olor de gel me llegó a la nariz.

—Soy yo. Estás a salvo.

Al oír el sonido de la voz de Jason, dejé escapar otro sollozo y me volví para lanzarme en sus brazos.

—Siento no haber estado allí. He llegado demasiado tarde. Pero te juro que Connor Stoll no se te volverá a acercar.

Sus palabras me hicieron llorar con más fuerza y me aferré a su camisa, enterrando la cabeza en su pecho.

—Shhh, no pasa nada, Pipes. Entra en la camioneta antes de que alguien nos venga a buscar —me susurró al oído. Dejé que me guiara hasta su camioneta y que me acomodara en su interior.

»Le he dicho a Hazel que cuidaré de ti —dijo al entrar en la camioneta. Me sequé la cara y asentí.

—Gracias. Le dije que venir aquí era mala idea. Éste no es sitio para chicas solas. —Intenté sonar indiferente, pero fracasé.

Jason arrancó el motor y se inclinó para abrir la guantera. Fue entonces cuando me fijé en la sangre que le cubría los nudillos. Le cogí la mano con un grito entrecortado.

—¡Dioses!

Una risita ahogada hizo que le vibrara el pecho mientras cogía un trapo de la guantera y se limpiaba la sangre de la mano.

—No es mi sangre, Pipes —me aseguró. Le solté la muñeca y dejé que siguiera limpiándose la que debía de ser la sangre de Connor.

—Como te he dicho, no se te volverá a acercar.

Asentí con la cabeza, no del todo segura de lo que debía decir. Nunca le habían pegado una paliza a nadie por mí. Era una sensación extraña. El calor que me invadió al observar cómo desaparecía la sangre de los nudillos ligeramente arañados de Jason me sorprendió. Al parecer, me gustaba la idea de Jason partiéndole la cara a Connor.

—Siento no haber llamado.

Me obligué a apartar la vista de las manos de Jason y a mirarle a los ojos. Su expresión preocupada me llegó al corazón.

—No tienes que disculparte. No tengo derecho a esperar que me llames. Espero no haberte metido en un lío con Reyna.

Vale, eso último era mentira, pero él no lo sabía.

—Lo que ella diga da igual. Yo tomo mis propias decisiones.

Quise preguntarle a qué se refería con ese comentario, pero no dije nada.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

No si podía quedarme con él, pero la verdad era que sólo provocaría más problemas.

—Mmm, bueno. No tengo otro sitio adonde ir.

Jason me miró de reojo y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa traviesa. No pude más que devolverle la sonrisa.

—¿Qué tal una partida de billar?

—¿Billar?

—Sí, billar. Hay un sitio fuera de la ciudad adonde a veces me escapo a jugar al billar.

Asentí con lentitud antes de admitir que no sabía jugar al billar.

—Estaba deseando que lo dijeras —respondió con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

.

.

.

Jason aparcó en el pequeño aparcamiento de grava de un bar. Motos, camionetas hechas polvo y algunos modelos antiguos de coches deportivos llenaban las plazas limitadas. Eché un vistazo a Jason.

—Esto es un bar.

—Sí, princesa, lo es. La cerveza y el billar siempre van juntos. ¿Adónde creías que íbamos?

Sonaba a mala idea. De hecho, sabía perfectamente que era una mala idea. Titubeé un poco mientras Jason salía del coche. Dio la vuelta a la camioneta y se detuvo delante de mi puerta con la mano extendida.

—Venga, Pipes. Te prometo que aquí no muerde nadie.

Tragué saliva y puse mi mano en la suya. Tenía ganas de vivir un poco y, sin duda, esto era vivir.

—Vamos —dije sonriéndole, y él me apretó la mano con suavidad antes de conducirme al interior del local.

En un pequeño escenario improvisado, una banda tocaba una versión francamente mala de _Sweet Home Alabama_. Humo de cigarrillos, cerveza y perfume barato se combinaban para producir un tufo desagradable. Tuve que resistir el impulso de taparme la nariz. La mayoría de los clientes del bar eran hombres de aspecto grasiento con tripas que les colgaban por encima de los vaqueros, tatuajes en los brazos y mujeres de aspecto vulgar sentadas en sus regazos o que se arrimaban a ellos mientras bailaban. Jason me soltó la mano y me rodeó la cintura con el brazo.

Inclinó un poco la cabeza y susurró:

—Tengo que mostrarme posesivo para mantener alejados a los demás.

No tenía queja, así que asentí y me arrimé aún más.

—¿No nos van a echar? Somos menores.

Jason rió entre dientes y me condujo a una mesa de billar vacía.

—No. —Miró de reojo a la barra y le hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza a alguien. Después cogió dos tacos de billar y me pasó uno.

—Ya es hora de que te enseñe a jugar al billar.

El brillo travieso de sus ojos hizo que deseara acceder a todas sus demandas.

—Jason, ¿cómo se te ocurre traer aquí a la hija del pastor? —preguntó una mujer de largo cabello oscuro y vestida con lo mínimo necesario mientras dejaba una cerveza delante de Jason.

Se volvió hacia

mí y me encontré con unos familiares ojos color celeste mirándome con preocupación. Era Marian Greekgod, la madre de Jason. La había visto de pasada en las raras ocasiones en que iba a buscar a Jason a casa de Percy. Pero nunca había hablado con ella. Era toda una belleza, incluso con el exceso de maquillaje y la ropa barata.

—Mamá, ¿te acuerdas de Piper? —dijo Jason, tomando un trago de su cerveza.

Sonreí, a pesar de que me estaba estudiando como si fuese un animal en el zoo.

—Hola, señora Greekgod. Me alegro de volver a verla.

Ladeó la cabeza y un mechón de pelo le cayó sobre el hombro.

—¿Desde cuándo se dedica la abnegada novia de Percy a ir de fiesta a bares de baja estofa?

Me puse tensa y miré de reojo a Jason.

—Ya basta, mamá. Piper y yo somos amigos. Lo hemos sido casi toda la vida. Le estoy haciendo compañía mientras Percy está fuera de la ciudad.

Marian me miró de pies a cabeza antes de encararse con Jason, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad.

—Si eso es lo que te dices a ti mismo, hijo, perfecto, pero no soy idiota y espero por su bien que ella tampoco lo sea.

Entonces acarició la mejilla de Jason con la mano y volvió a la barra.

—Trae una cola para Pipes —le pidió él. Marian levantó la mano y meneó las uñas pintadas de un rojo intenso para demostrar que lo había oído.

—Lo siento, pero no es muy fan de los padres de Percy, así que cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con ellos le resulta sospechosa al instante. Se rendirá a tus encantos en cuanto te conozca un poco mejor.

No estaba segura de tener el valor de conocer mejor a Marian Greekgod. Me recordaba a una versión adulta de Reyna. Pero en lugar de compartir mis pensamientos, asentí con la cabeza. Jason sonrió y se colocó a mis espaldas.

—Muy bien, para tu primera lección de billar, empezaremos con unas cuantas rondas de práctica antes de jugar en serio.

Jason apoyó el taco en la mesa y señaló el que yo tenía en la mano.

—Tienes que golpear el resto de las bolas con la bola blanca para iniciar la partida —explicó.

Cogí el taco, me incliné sobre la mesa e intenté recordar todas las ocasiones en las que había visto a gente jugando al billar en la televisión. Antes de que pudiese concentrarme, Jason me rodeó con su cálido cuerpo. Me cubrió la mano con la suya, consiguiendo que me diera vueltas la cabeza. Tardé un momento en acordarme de respirar.

—Ésta es la parte que estaba esperando —me murmuró al oído, mientras ajustaba la posición del taco en mis manos. El calor de su cuerpo hacía que deseara acurrucarme contra él. Intenté mantener la concentración, pero sentía su aliento cálido en mi oído y su cadera estaba tocando mi trasero. Su pecho apenas rozaba mi espalda.

»Estás temblando, Pipes —susurró.

No supe qué responder. No podía echarle la culpa al frío. Estaba en el interior de un bar excesivamente caluroso en pleno verano.

—Ahora ya estás lista para lanzar. —Su voz provocaba corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo y asentí, temerosa de que si subía la vista me echaría en sus brazos.

Dejé que me guiase durante el lanzamiento.

Bolas de colores rodaron por toda la mesa, pero seguía siendo incapaz de concentrarme.

—Bien hecho, ahora tenemos que decidir qué bola queremos meter en el agujero y planear el siguiente tiro.

Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente para calmarme, aprovechando que Jason se había erguido y había abandonado esa proximidad tan íntima. Me enderecé rezando para que no me fallaran las rodillas.

La mirada de Jason hizo que me ruborizase. Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa satisfecha y sentí el deseo súbito de saber qué se sentiría al tener esos labios apretados contra los míos. No podía apartar la vista. Incluso cuando se le desvaneció la sonrisa, seguí mirándole fijamente la boca.

—Será mejor que pares, Pipes —masculló Jason en voz ronca, salvando el espacio que nos separaba.

De repente, su cuerpo estaba apretado contra el mío. Conseguí romper el embrujo que sus labios tenían sobre mí y mirarle a los ojos. Me estaba observando con una expresión hambrienta a la que no estaba acostumbrada. Aunque me gustaba. Me gustaba mucho.

—Pipes, me estoy esforzando mucho por ser bueno. Ser bueno no es lo mío, pero Percy es muy importante para mí. Recuerda que tengo mis límites y tenerte aquí estudiándome la boca como si quisieras pegarme un bocado me está empujando peligrosamente cerca de esos límites.

Asentí, tragando saliva. Aún no me sentía capaz de hablar porque estaba casi segura de que acabaría por pedirle que siguiera adelante con lo que fuera que estuviese pensando.

Soltó un suspiro frustrado y me hizo encarar la mesa de billar otra vez.

—A lo que estábamos. Parece que las lisas están en mejor posición, así que quédatelas tú y yo jugaré con las rayadas. Tu bola roja es la que está mejor colocada. Está casi en la tronera de la esquina y la blanca está muy cerca. Ahora vuelve a tu posición.

Me las arreglé para concentrarme en lo que me estaba explicando hasta que se volvió a colocar detrás de mí para corregir la forma en que estaba sujetando el taco. —Con calma, Pipes.

Respiré profundamente y golpeé la bola blanca.

Rodó directamente hasta la bola roja, que se hundió en el agujero.

—¡Lo conseguí! —chillé y me volví para lanzarme en brazos de Jason. Hasta que me rodeó con los brazos y sentí la deliciosa fragancia de su gel, no comprendí que había sido una mala idea.

—Así es —dijo Jason, riendo entre dientes, y me besó en la coronilla. Me obligué a apartar las manos y a alejarme un paso.

—Muy bien, ¿y ahora cuál? —pregunté con una sonrisa, como si el corazón no me latiera a cien por hora porque me había abrazado.

Examinó el estado de la mesa y asintió con la cabeza.

—La azul está en un buen sitio.

Dos partidas más adelante, empecé a pillarle el truco. Contemplar a Jason jugando al billar resultó ser un pasatiempo de lo más entretenido. Nunca habría creído que un chico inclinado sobre una mesa de billar pudiese ser sexy, pero después de observar a Jason, decidí que el billar era un juego de lo más sexy. Aparte de que inclinaba su musculoso cuerpo sobre la mesa y de que le salía una pequeña arruga de concentración entre los ojos que deseaba besar, también conseguía parecerse a un modelo preparándose para una sesión de fotos cuando apoyaba la cadera en la mesa, a la espera de que terminase mi turno de lanzar.

—No sé si me gusta más la Pipes que necesitaba mi ayuda o la Pipes que lo tiene todo controlado. Por un lado, te puedo tocar y salirme con la mía. Pero por el otro, puedo dedicarme a contemplarte mientras te inclinas sobre la mesa. Y déjame que te diga que estás como un tren.

Mantuve la vista fija en la mesa en lugar de responder a su mirada. Que me dijera que estaba como un tren hacía que quisiera sonreír como una imbécil. No me apetecía que notase mi reacción.

—Empieza a ser tarde. ¿Lista para marcharnos? —preguntó Jason.

Me aproximé a él y le entregué el taco de billar.

—Supongo que deberíamos irnos —contesté.

Asintió y guardó los tacos. Me fijé en la única cerveza que había bebido en toda la noche y comprendí que estaba siendo cuidadoso por mi bien.

—Ya veo que estás mirando la cerveza, si quieres puedes comprobar si está a medias.

Sonriendo, negué con la cabeza.

—Te creo.

Me cogió de la mano y me guió hasta la salida.

—Hasta luego, mamá —le dijo a su madre, que pasaba llevando una bandeja cargada de jarras de cerveza.

Su mirada se posó sobre mí. Su sonrisa de suficiencia me recordó a Jason.

—Vale, ten cuidado en el camino de vuelta — respondió.

No me esperaba ese tipo de respuesta de Marian Greekgod. No parecía el tipo de madre que te decía que tuvieras cuidado, especialmente porque le servía cerveza a su propio hijo. Jason me pasó la mano por la cintura y me arrimó a él.

—Unos borrachos te están comiendo con los ojos. Así los mantengo alejados —explicó en voz baja al salir. Decirle que no me importaba estar apretada contra él no me pareció una buena idea, así que mantuve la boca cerrada.

Una vez en el coche, con el cinturón de seguridad ajustado, dediqué un momento a observar el bar en el que había pasado las últimas dos horas. No era tan terrorífico como había esperado. En cuanto empezamos a jugar al billar, me olvidé de todo lo demás. Jason retrocedió hasta la carretera que conducía a la ciudad. Las luces del aparcamiento se desvanecieron en la distancia a medida que nos alejábamos del bar y nos aproximábamos a mi casa. Aún no estaba lista para volver allí. Ésa había sido la cita más divertida de mi vida. Aunque no había sido una cita de verdad.

Cuando estaba con Jason, reía mucho más que en cualquier otro momento. Había olvidado lo divertido que podía ser él. Quizá por eso de pequeña siempre le escogía para escabullirme de casa. Percy estaba ahí para mantenernos a raya y le quería. Pero Jason siempre traía la diversión.

—Gracias por esta noche. Lo he pasado muy bien. —Se notaba. Me gusta ver cómo te diviertes. Eres increíble cuando dejas caer la barrera que te rodea.

—¿Qué barrera? —pregunté, volviéndome para mirarle. Al principio no dijo nada, pero mantuve mi mirada fija, a la espera.

—Tu barrera de perfección. La que izas a la vista de todo el mundo. La barrera bajo la que ocultas a la chica que yo conocía. La chica que quiere reír y divertirse. La perfección no es divertida, Pipes.

Había dejado salir a la chica mala porque sabía que Jason no la rechazaría, ni la reñiría. Él conocía una parte de mí que no mostraba a nadie más. Era cierto que la abuela siempre me animaba a tomar mis propias decisiones y a abrazar mi verdadero yo, pero incluso con ella mantenía ese lado de mí escondido. Quise discutir con él y alzar de nuevo la barrera para evitar que me viese tal como era, pero no pude. Nadie, excepto la abuela, me permitía abrir las alas. Pero Jason siempre había sido la única persona que me aceptaba tal como era. Asentí con la cabeza y fijé la vista en la carretera.

—No puedo ser siempre esa chica. Todos esperan ver a la Piper buena: mis padres, Percy, la gente de esta ciudad. No puedo permitir que vean este lado de mí. Pero sienta tan bien dejarla salir… Aunque sea sólo un ratito. Así que gracias. No le miré para comprobar su reacción, no me hizo falta. Su mano buscó la mía y la sostuvo. Las palabras no eran necesarias porque lo comprendía.

* * *

**Bueno, aqui esta lo prometido...**

**Otro capitulo! (Uy, no se emocionen tanto que les dara un paro cardiaco)**

**Tambien es muy corto... QUEMEMOS LA CASA DE ABBI!**

**Bueno, hablando en serio... PERO A QUE CHICO SE LE OCURRE LLEVARTEA UN BAR DE MALA MUERTE, DONDE ESTA SU MADRE QUE TE ODIA Y DONDE TIENES A LOS VIEJOS MAS CHOTOS Y CACHONDOS DEL MUNDO?!**

**Pobre, a Jason le quedaron secuelas de Brick... Aun no lo puede superar... XPPPPPPP**

**Bueno, vuestra area favorita:**

**LAS RESPUESTAS :D**

**Nisse... TU TAMBIEN ERES UNA GRAN ADAPTADORA, VERI VERI TENK IU! I LOV IU, 2! **

**Aparte, les cuento un secretito secretisimo que no lo sabe nadie salvo toda mi escuela y mi familia... Cuadno tengo sueño, es cuando se me vienen las mayores pavadas del mundo... El Terry se quedo corto con la Tierra plana sostenida por 4 elefantes y 1 tortuga intergalactica, a comparacion mia... XDXDXDXDXD**

**Bueno, Nisse Fue la UNICA! Pero me a dado 2 dias mas de vida, por lo cual me tomare un tiempo el finde para devolverle la lectura y los 3 Reviews que le debo...**

**QUE SEPAN QUE SUBO ESTO CUANDO DEBERIA ESTAR HACIENDO LA TAREA DE HISTORIA! PARA QUE VEAIS LO IMPORTANTE QUE SON PARA MI!**

**REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! YA SABEN... CUANTOS MAS PUTOS REVIEWS DEJEN, MAS RAPIDO ACTUALIZARE, Y MAS VIDA TENDRE!**

**Bye...**

**...**

**Tank iu a todosh! **

**(a re que escribia para el orto XDXDXD)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**__Nada de esto me pertenece. Cualquier hecho que se asemeje a la realidad, es pura coincidencia. Los personajes fueron alquilados por Su Servidora a costas del Tio Rick. La trama le pertenece a Abbi Glines..._

* * *

**Capítulo seis**

**P**iper

Al despertar, encontré a mi madre sentada en mi cama. Aunque tenía la visión borrosa a causa del sueño, me fue imposible pasar por alto sus ojos enrojecidos y con bolsas.

—Mamá —musité, deseando abrazarla y consolarla. La niña pequeña de mi interior sintió terror al verla tan alterada.

—Buenos días, corazón. Siento despertarte, pero quería hablar contigo antes de que llegue tu padre.

El estómago me dio un vuelco.

—Piper, cariño. La abuela ha fallecido.

Cualquier otro pensamiento desapareció de mi mente.

—¿Qué?

Mi madre dejó escapar un pequeño sollozo y me tomó de la mano. Su delicada caricia no me sirvió de consuelo.

—Anoche, la abuela fue a dormir. Esta mañana, tu padre ha ido a arreglarle el calentador del agua y la ha encontrado en la cama. Ha sido un infarto.

Negué con la cabeza, incapaz de creer lo que mi madre me estaba contando. Tenía que ser un sueño. No podía estar pasando. Teníamos planes. La abuela y yo. Nos quedaban tantas cosas por hacer.

—Cariño, sé lo unida que estabas a la abuela. Es un momento difícil para todos, pero especialmente para ti. No pasa nada por llorar. Estoy aquí contigo para ayudarte.

Nunca había considerado la posibilidad de que la abuela fuese a morir. Era parte integrante de mi vida. Una válvula de escape del mundo en el que vivía habitualmente. Me comprendía de una manera que mis padres eran incapaces de hacer. La abuela nunca esperaba que fuese perfecta, como lo esperaban ellos o Percy. Estar con ella era liberador. Igual que cuando estaba con Jason. Podía ser yo misma con la seguridad de que me seguiría queriendo. Una sensación de vacío se apoderó de mi estómago mientras las lágrimas me resbalaban por las mejillas. Todavía la necesitaba. ¿Cómo podía haber desaparecido? La había visto hacía poco. Me dijo que no podía haber nadie tan perfecto como Jason sin camiseta. Habíamos reído juntas. Acababa de hacerse la pedicura. ¿Cómo podía estar muerta?

No estaba preparada para morir. Tenía las uñas de los pies de color fucsia. Estaba dispuesta a pasarlo bien. Habíamos planeado ir al cine juntas.

—Teníamos planes —dije con voz estrangulada.

No sabía qué más decir. Nada tenía sentido.

Mi madre me rodeó con los brazos. Siempre había encontrado consuelo en esos brazos, pero ahora me sentía entumecida. Mi abuela no asistiría a mi boda. Nunca iríamos juntas de crucero o a bucear a las Bahamas. No estaría ahí para preparar galletas de azúcar para mis hijos. ¿Dónde iba a encontrar la válvula de escape para huir de toda la presión que se acumulaba en mi vida? ¿Cómo iba a vivir sin ella?

_Piper:_

_Una vez más, siento el retraso en responder._

_Después de un día entero haciendo senderismo, me quedo frito en cuanto llego a la cabaña. Estoy combatiendo el agotamiento para escribirte este email. Hoy, Leo y yo hemos escogido un sendero especial que ni mi madre ni mi hermano querían probar, así que mi padre se ha quedado con ellos. Algunos tramos eran bastante empinados. Ha sido fantástico. Cuando hemos llegado al final, la vista era increíble, y Leo ha visto a su primer oso negro. Debe de haberle sacado una docena de fotos._

_Aguanta un poco más. Tu aburrimiento está a punto de acabar. Estaré en casa dentro de veinte días._

_Te quiero__,_

_Percy_

_Percy:_

_Hola…_

No quería contarle a una pantalla de ordenador que mi abuela acababa de morir. No podía explicarle que había lavado el coche con Jason y que habíamos jugado al billar. Tenía la vista borrosa de tanto llorar, y sincerarme con una máquina era lo último que deseaba. Borré la respuesta, cogí mi bolso y me dirigí al coche. Podría haberme mentido a mí misma, fingiendo que no tenía ni idea de adónde me dirigía, que necesitaba escapar y conducir sin rumbo. Pero en el fondo sabía perfectamente adónde iba.

Aparqué mi Jetta junto al granero del señor Chiron. Jason no estaba en casa y su madre echó un vistazo a mi expresión afligida y me dijo dónde encontrarlo.

Oí el tractor antes de verlo. Mis pies empezaron a caminar por su cuenta en dirección al ruido. Necesitaba a alguien que me ayudase a olvidar la terrible verdad. No necesitaba ningún ridículo email sobre cascadas y osos. Necesitaba a alguien a mi lado y la primera persona en la que pensé fue Jason. Él no me diría que todo se iba a arreglar. No intentaría tranquilizarme como a una niña pequeña. Le necesitaba.

En cuanto me vio caminando por el campo, detuvo el tractor. Sus ojos se clavaron en mí y empecé a correr. Sentía las lágrimas en mi rostro mientras corría hacia él. Bajó de un salto, justo antes de que le alcanzara.

Jason me atrapó cuando me desplomé en sus brazos. Las lágrimas silenciosas se convirtieron en ruidosos sollozos por primera vez desde que supe que la abuela había muerto. No preguntó nada. Yo ya sabía que no lo haría. Esperaría a que estuviese preparada para hablar.

Jason

Me senté bajo el viejo roble y coloqué a Piper en mi regazo. Sus brazos se tensaron en torno a mi cuello mientras sollozaba lastimosamente contra mi pecho. Tenía miedo de preguntarle qué ocurría. En lugar de eso, la abracé y esperé. Cada uno de sus lamentos me producía un dolor en el pecho, y me costaba respirar. No fue fácil esperar ahí sentado a que se calmara lo suficiente como para contarme a quién tenía que ir a partirle la cara. Todo su cuerpo se sacudió en un gran sollozo y la acuné con más fuerza contra mí. Se me encogía el corazón con cada temblor de su cuerpo. Incluso de niños no soportaba verla triste. El día que un niño la hizo llorar en el patio de la escuela, acabé por estampar su cabeza contra el suelo. Me gané dos días de suspensión, pero valió la pena. Nadie más volvió a molestarla. Sabían lo que les convenía.

Los sollozos se fueron convirtiendo en pequeños quejidos. Bajé la vista y nuestras miradas se encontraron cuando levantó la cabeza de mi pecho sudado. Con sus grandes ojos verdes observándome, la opresión que sentía en el pecho empezó a palpitar. Si alguien le había hecho daño, le mataría. Si Percy había sido el culpable, acabaría con él. Fuese o no fuese mi primo, nadie tenía derecho a hacer llorar a Piper.

—Anoche mi abuela tuvo un infarto. Nos ha dejado —musitó.

Eso no me lo esperaba.

—Lo siento, cariño.

—Abrázame, por favor —contestó.

Si pudiera, la abrazaría para siempre.

Con mucho cuidado le aparté el pelo de la cara, que tenía llena de lágrimas, y se lo puse detrás de las orejas. Miró hacia abajo y se puso tensa al darse cuenta de que yo no llevaba camiseta. Ahora mi pecho no sólo estaba empapado de sudor, sino también de lágrimas. Iba a decirle algo, pero su mano subió por mi torso y empezó a secarlo suavemente, y las palabras se me atragantaron. Sabía que no debía dejar que lo hiciera, pero fui incapaz de sentirme culpable. Se acomodó en mi regazo hasta que estuvo sentada a horcajadas sobre mí. El corazón me golpeaba contra las costillas con tanta fuerza que ella tenía que notarlo. Necesitaba ponerle freno a aquella situación.

—Jason.

Aparté la vista de sus manos sobre mi pecho y la miré a la cara. Había una pregunta en su mirada. La veía claramente. ¿Era eso lo que necesitaba en ese momento? ¿Estaba mal dejar que lidiase con su dolor haciendo algo que después sólo le provocaría aún más sufrimiento? Las lágrimas se le habían secado. Tenía la boca entreabierta y tomaba profundas bocanadas de aire. Demonios.

—Sí —respondí en tono ahogado.

Apartó las manos de mi pecho y me dispuse a inspirar intensamente para aliviar mis pulmones privados de oxígeno, pero entonces comprendí por qué había detenido aquellas inocentes caricias que me volvían loco. La inspiración se me atragantó cuando se quitó la camiseta. Sin apartar los ojos de mí, soltó la diminuta prenda de tirantes sobre la hierba. Creía que no había nada más sexy que Piper en biquini. Estaba muy equivocado. Piper en un sujetador blanco de encaje era de lejos lo más sexy que había visto en mi vida.

—Pipes, ¿qué estás haciendo? —pregunté en un susurro ronco. Intenté obligarme a mirarla a la cara para juzgar en qué estaba pensando, pero no podía apartar la vista de la suave piel morena que sobresalía por encima del sujetador. Deseaba tanto apartar el encaje y ver sus pezones por primera vez.

—Tócame —murmuró.

El hecho de que era la chica de Percy ya no parecía importar. No podía decir que no. Joder, no podía decirme que no a mí mismo.

Tracé una línea desde su clavícula hasta su escote. Jadeó con fuerza y se hundió en mi regazo, presionando mi sexo. Si seguía así, me iba a poner frenético. Como si pudiese leerme la mente y quisiera ponerme a prueba, contoneó un poco el culo sobre mi falda.

—Oh, mierda —gemí, asiéndole la cara y apretando su boca contra la mía.

En el momento en que su boca tocó la mía el mundo empezó a dar vueltas.

Yo había perdido la virginidad a los trece años, y desde entonces había habido muchas chicas, pero nada me había preparado para esa sensación.

Piper me rodeó el cuello con los brazos y apretó su pecho, que ahora estaba desnudo, contra el mío provocando que me estremeciera por primera vez en la vida. Seguí trazando un sendero de besos desde su boca hasta la oreja y bajé por su cuello. Había cruzado la raya al besarla y acariciarla. Tenía que ponerle freno.

—Jason, por favor —suplicó y se sentó sobre las rodillas, ofreciéndose.

Era débil y estaba más excitado de lo que nunca en mi vida lo había estado. Solté un gruñido mientras le lamía el pecho y le levantaba las caderas para sentir su calor.

—Oh —jadeó mientras me agarraba con fuerza los brazos y me apretaba.

Estaba temblando. Necesitaba más. Tenía que pararlo. No deberíamos estar haciéndolo. Piper estaba conmocionada. Piper pertenecía a Percy.

Paré y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Joder. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a controlarme?

Piper se removió en mi regazo y pensé que iba a levantarse, pero su cálido aliento me acarició la piel justo debajo del ombligo. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, sacó la lengua y me lamió el tatuaje que tenía en el lado izquierdo, peligrosamente cerca la cadera. Abrí la boca para decirle que parase cuando su mano subió por mi pierna.

—Joder —gemí, apretándome contra su mano.

Parecía incapaz de dominar mi propio cuerpo. Piper había conseguido tomar el control.

Cuando acarició con el dedo la cintura de mis pantalones y empezó a desabrocharlos, conseguí reunir un poco de fuerza de voluntad. Cubrí su mano con la mía y la mantuve donde estaba. No podía permitir que lo hiciese. Estaba intentando olvidar su dolor con un poco de placer y, por mucho que quisiera ayudarla, no podía. Al fin y al cabo, tenía una puñetera conciencia.

—Pipes, cariño, no podemos hacerlo. Estás conmocionada —conseguí decir en un susurro ronco. El corazón me seguía martilleando contra el pecho.

—Necesito tocarte, Jason. Por favor —susurró, gateando otra vez hasta mi regazo y trazándome una hilera de besos por el cuello. Percy. Tenía que acordarme de Percy.

»Tócame un poco más —suplicó, echándose atrás y mirándome con sus ojos tristes y necesitados.

No podía decirle que no. Ya no. Había dejado que llegase demasiado lejos. Estaba enganchado. Deslicé las manos desde su cintura hasta la parte inferior de sus pechos antes de cubrirlos con las manos. Joder, eran perfectos. Ella era perfecta.

—Dime dónde quieres que te toque —dije yo.

Necesitaba que fuese ella la que me guiase.

Arqueó la espalda, apretando más el pecho contra mis manos.

—Así está bien —replicó jadeando con suavidad.

Ver cómo inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados como si estuviese en pleno orgasmo hizo que todo lo demás se desvaneciera. Necesitaba más. Necesitaba volver a verlo. Volví a deslizar una mano por su estómago, la moví hasta su muslo y la pasé por el interior de sus pantalones cortos hasta que sentí la tela húmeda de sus braguitas. Se estremeció y soltó un gritito.

»Oh, Jason —gimió, temblando en mis brazos.

Sabía lo que necesitaba. Quizá iba a arrastrarme al infierno, pero estaba dispuesto a dárselo. Si esto era lo que necesitaba, me aseguraría de que lo tuviese.

—Eres como estar en el paraíso, Pipes.

Bajé la cabeza y la besé. Deseaba tanto estar con ella. Pero no era el momento. Se trataba de ayudarla a ella, no a mí.

—Jason… por favor… Dios… Oh… por favor… más… por favor —resolló. Estaba cerca. Lo sentía. Y yo también lo estaba.

—Vamos —la animé antes de morderla con suavidad.

—¡Jason! —gritó, y soltando un gemido.

Más de una hora después, la sostuve mientras se acurrucaba en mi regazo. Estaba esperando que me invadiese el horror por lo que acababa de hacer.

Pero tener a Piper entre mis brazos no me ayudaba a reunir los remordimientos que se suponía que debía sentir. En lugar de eso, por fin me sentía vivo.

Piper

Abrí la puerta del coche y me volví para observar a Jason a hurtadillas. El corazón me palpitaba como loco con sólo mirarle. Yo quería llegar hasta el final, pero Jason había echado el freno. Mis labios dibujaron una sonrisa: sabía que él no lo había interrumpido porque estuviese mal. O porque no lo deseara. Le había puesto fin porque no teníamos protección. Jason estaba tan delirante de excitación como yo. Me había mirado con esos preciosos ojos de color azul electrico sin esconder lo que sentía.

—¿Puedes salir esta noche? —me preguntó dando un paso hacia mí, lo bastante cerca como para tocarme la cintura. La piel que había rozado su mano me ardía de anticipación.

—Sí, pero será tarde. Tengo que ir a casa de la abuela. Traerán comida y todo eso. Necesitaré verte para animarme. Para olvidar.

Me escaparía por la ventana si fuese necesario. Dio un paso más y sus labios descendieron sobre los míos. Me aferré a sus hombros, temerosa de caer si me soltaba. Interrumpió el beso y su boca se dirigió a mi oreja. Me estremecí y me apreté contra su cuerpo.

—Envíame un mensaje cuando estés lista, me reuniré contigo en el parque de detrás de tu casa — susurró, y dio un paso atrás.

Me agarré a la puerta en busca de apoyo antes de asentir y meterme en mi coche.

Jason se quedó de pie, mirándome mientras retrocedía por el camino. No quería que se arrepintiese de nada. En ese momento no quería pensar en lo que habíamos hecho mal. Ser malo era demasiado agradable.

Me sonó el móvil y contesté sin mirar quién era.

—Hola.

—Deja de mirarme y fíjate en la carretera —dijo Jason arrastrando las palabras a través del teléfono.

Me di cuenta con una sonrisa de que tenía el teléfono en la oreja. Casi estaba demasiado lejos como para verle con claridad.

—Bueno, no te quedes ahí de pie descamisado y sexy y así no me distraerás —respondí.

—¿Qué es lo que estamos haciendo, Pipes? —dijo Jason con un suspiro.

No estaba segura de cómo responder a eso y en ese momento tampoco lo deseaba.

—Disfrutémoslo —supliqué.

—Haré lo que tú quieras que haga. Siempre lo he hecho —fue su respuesta.

* * *

—¿Dónde te metiste anoche? —murmuró Hazel al sentarse a mi lado en los escalones.

Cuando la casa de la abuela se llenó de gente decidí esconderme en la escalera. Me estaban asfixiando. Hazel había venido con su madre y se lo agradecía, pero no estaba de humor para charlar. Examiné su expresión para comprobar si tenía alguna sospecha de que Jason me había llevado a jugar al billar antes de dejarme en casa. Le había enviado un mensaje diciéndole que él me acompañaba a casa porque me dolía la cabeza, sin añadir detalles.

—Jason se ofreció a llevarme a casa, así que me fui. No estaba de humor para fiestas después de lo de Connor.

Se inclinó para darme un golpe con el hombro.

—Niña, tendrías que haber visto la carnicería que le hizo Jason en la cara. Le dio una paliza de muerte. Súper sexy.

Puse los ojos en blanco escondiendo la excitación que me producía la idea de Jason enfrentándose a alguien por mí.

—No pongas muecas. No tienes ni idea de lo bueno que estaba mientras le partía la cara a Connor. No paraba de advertirle que si se le ocurría volver a mirar en tu dirección, le mataría.

Abrí la boca para responder cuando me envolvió el tufo intenso de perfume de señora mayor.

—Piper, cielo, lo siento tantísimo. —Era la señora Hera, una de las parroquianas, de quien la abuela siempre decía que necesitaba ponerse más maquillaje para taparse las bolsas y menos perfume porque contaminaba la atmósfera. Se detuvo frente a mí y extendió los brazos.

Todo el mundo quería abrazarme, como si con un abrazo las cosas fuesen a arreglarse. En las distancias cortas, la costumbre de la señora Hera de bañarse en perfume provocaba dolores de cabeza. Así que le di una palmadita torpe en las manos con la esperanza de que no llegara a envolverme entre sus brazos. Me fijé en el pañuelo que aferraba en las manos; no me hacía ninguna gracia tener que tocarlo o dejar que me tocara.

—Gracias, señora Hera. —respondí.

Se sorbió la nariz y se secó los ojos con el pañuelo.

—Es tan difícil de creer. El lunes estuvo en la reunión de mujeres. Es terrible, terrible.

Ya no podía más. No podía comprender la necesidad que tenía la gente de explicarme cuándo vieron a la abuela por última vez. Estaba intentando olvidar. Quería fingir que la abuela y yo nos íbamos a sentar en el columpio a hablar de algo gracioso que habíamos visto u oído cuando todos se hubieran marchado. No necesitaba una explicación detallada de los últimos movimientos de la abuela.

—Gracias, señora Hera. Piper lo está sobrellevando lo mejor que puede. Le agradece sus palabras, pero todavía no se siente capaz de hablar.

Las palabras de Hazel fueron impecables. La señora Hera me ofreció una última sonrisa afligida y asintió antes de salir en busca de alguien dispuesto a charlar con ella.

—Gracias —dije yo, mirando a Hazel.

Me pasó el brazo por el hombro.

—Para eso están las amigas.

Asentí y apoyé la cabeza en su espalda. El próximo año la echaría de menos, en el instituto. Nunca había tenido demasiadas amigas. Había crecido con los Greekgod como mis dos mejores amigos. No se me daba bien hacer amistad con las chicas. Hazel había sido mi primera amiga durante el primer año de instituto. Ella iba un curso por delante y me tomó bajo su ala.

—¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti?

—Tienes a tu príncipe azul. Todo te irá bien. Además, sólo estoy a una llamada de distancia.

Me saltaron las lágrimas. Había perdido a la abuela y estaba a punto de perder a Hazel. Mi mundo estaba cambiando tan de prisa… Necesitaba a Jason. Con él, todo tendría sentido. Me escucharía mientras me quejaba y me compadecía de mí misma y no intentaría hacerme ver el lado bueno. El lugar en el que deseaba estar era envuelta entre sus brazos. No aquí, con un montón de gente en casa de mi abuela y una cocina llena de guisos y de tartas.

—¿Quieres que salgamos de aquí? Te puedo sacar a dar una vuelta y emborracharte —susurró Hazel.

No podía dejar solos a mis padres mientras lidiaban con todo eso.

—Gracias, pero tengo que estar aquí. La abuela lo habría querido.

Sentí una punzada en el corazón y tuve que contener las lágrimas. Lo iba a superar. La abuela habría querido que me mantuviera fuerte. Si supiera que me había liado con Jason Greekgod habría estado encantada. Mis labios dibujaron una tímida sonrisa, a pesar de que tenía la vista borrosa a causa de las lágrimas sin derramar. La única persona que me importaba apoyaba de todo corazón que estuviese con Jason. En cierto modo, eso mejoraba las cosas.

—Voy a ver una película con Hazel —dije en

pusimos los pies dentro de casa.

La última de las visitas se había marchado de casa de la abuela dejándonos con más comida de la que podríamos ingerir en todo un año. Dejé el guiso de boniato sobre la barra de la cocina y me volví para mirar a mis padres.

—¿Vas a ver una película tan tarde? —preguntó mi padre frunciendo el entrecejo mientras guardaba las múltiples tartas que había acarreado hasta casa.

—Es una sesión golfa de una peli de vampiros o algo así. Hazelno quiere ir sola y yo necesito algo para no pensar.

Mi madre, que parecía encontrarse mejor esta tarde que por la mañana, sonrió. Parecía contenta de que no estuviese planeando arrastrarme hasta la cama para llorar. Me pregunté qué pensaría si supiera que en realidad pensaba lanzarme a llorar en brazos del chico malo de la ciudad. Pero no podía preocuparme de lo que ella o mi padre pudiesen pensar. Quedarme aquí con los ojos tristes de mi padre y la sonrisa vacilante de mi madre sólo me provocaría más sufrimiento. Cuando estaba con Jason, me sentía capaz de olvidar durante un rato.

—Bien. Sal y diviértete un poco. Has pasado demasiado tiempo a solas desde que Percy se marchó. No es bueno pasar tanto tiempo sola —me alentó mi madre. Mi padre no parecía capaz de decir gran cosa. Mirarle provocaba que el dolor en mi pecho se multiplicase.

—Lo sé. Tenía que acostumbrarme a la idea de que Percy no está. No me di cuenta de todo el tiempo que pasaba con él hasta que se hubo marchado.

A mi madre le gustó la respuesta. Quería a Jason, pero siempre me recordaba que una relación seria a una edad tan temprana no era buena idea. Todavía tenía que ir a la universidad. La culpa que sentía por lo que estaba haciendo con Jason se calmó al ver su sonrisa. Le estaba mintiendo sobre con quién iba a estar y sobre lo que iba a hacer, pero en cierto modo estaba haciendo lo que ella habría querido.

Normalmente, éste era el típico momento en que mi padre me aconsejaba que tuviese cuidado y me ordenaba que estuviese en casa a las once. Esa noche permaneció en silencio. Enterrado en su propio sufrimiento. Les ofrecí una última sonrisa y me dirigí a la puerta.

* * *

VOLVI! NO ME MATEN PORFAVOR!

*se esconde detras del bunker de almohadas y sabanas que habia creado*

Ya explique a varias personas el problema que tuve con la pagina... Y al que quiera saber, con gusto se los informare, por si algun dia les pasa lo mismo que a mi.

Bueno, para que acompañen a Piper en el sentimiento y le den su pesame, su abuela querida y SUPER MEGA HIPER COPADA se llamaba Demeter... Ahora, lloremos un minuto en silencio a esta gran abuela que creia que no habia nada mas sexy en el mundo que Jason sin camisa...

15 segundos...

...

30 segundos...

...

45 segundos...

...

60 segundos...

Listo, ahora cambiemos de pagina...

PERO LA RE HIJA DE DIOS QUE ES ABBI! Mierda, hasta yo tuve un orgasmo con lo que paso...

Mira voz Piper, no te tenia tan... tan... tan zorra... Naaaa, en el fondo sabia que algun dia sacarias tu Afrodita/Venus interna.

Bueno, ahora se pone lo bueno...

¿Que pasara con Piper?

¿Se animara a darse un gusto?

¿Se arrepentira y saldra corriendo, provocando que todos/as vayamos a quemarla en una hogera?

No lo se...

*se mete dentro del bunker nuevamente, para sacar la cabeza*

Si lo se, jijijiji...

*y luego se mete dentro de nuevo*


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Nada de esto me pertenece. Cualquier hecho que se asemeje a la realidad, es pura coincidencia. Los personajes fueron alquilados por Su Servidora a costas del Tio Rick. La trama le pertenece a Abbi Glines..._

* * *

Capítulo siete

Piper

Seguí el corto sendero de mi casa al parque. No quería dejar mi coche en el aparcamiento a la vista de todos. No hacía falta ser muy avispado para darse cuenta de que la camioneta de Jason había estado aparcada allí y ahora mi coche vacío ocupaba su lugar. Nadie esperaba que la chica buena pecase, pero seguro que les encantaría pillarme in fraganti. Tampoco es que fuese un pecado. Bueno, mentir a mis padres lo era, pero Jason era el primo de Percy y mi… amigo. Estaba bastante segura de que algunas de las zonas que Jason había acariciado y besado esa tarde entraban dentro de la categoría de prohibidas, pero la verdad era que no me importaba. Cuando llegué al parque, estaba prácticamente convencida de que éramos inocentes.

El parque estaba desierto a excepción del viejo Chevy de Jason. Corrí hasta la puerta del copiloto y entré de un salto antes de que pasara alguien y nos descubriera. Jason me estaba sonriendo y mi corazón empezó a coger ritmo.

—Me gusta cuando te pones vestidos de tirantes —comentó antes de arrancar el motor y salir a la carretera. Eché un vistazo al corto vestido azul celeste que había escogido y un estremecimiento de anticipación me recorrió todo el cuerpo.

—No pasaré por dentro de la ciudad. Ven aquí — dijo Jason, señalando el espacio que nos separaba. Me arrimé a él todo lo que pude sin que mis piernas tocaran el cambio de marchas.

—Demasiado lejos. Coloca una pierna a cada lado del cambio —insistió.

Le dirigí una mirada incrédula y apartó la vista de la carretera un momento para devolvérmela. El corazón me dio un salto en el pecho. Levanté la pierna por encima de la palanca de cambios y dejé que mi muslo descansara contra el suyo. La cabeza me empezó a dar vueltas cuando apoyó la mano en el cambio de marchas entre mis piernas.

—¿Hasta qué hora te tendré? —preguntó, irrumpiendo en mis pensamientos.

—Ah, mmm, no han dicho nada, pero normalmente tampoco salgo tan tarde. Les dije que iba a una sesión golfa.

Cambió de marcha y dejó descansar la mano en mi muslo. Empezaba a comprender por qué le gustaban los vestidos.

—Perfecto. Tenemos tiempo de ir a la bahía — respondió él.

Hacía años que no iba a la bahía. Percy nunca quería ir. Decía que el agua era asquerosa, pero a mí siempre me había parecido bonita.

—He pensado que será mejor que no nos quedemos por aquí.

Asentí porque sabía a qué se refería. No parecía preocuparle estar haciendo cosas que no debería con la novia de su primo. Esa idea me hizo pensar en la imagen de Jason que había tenido durante los últimos años. Manipulaba a los demás para su beneficio. El rebelde sexy que tomaba lo que quería. Pero esa imagen ya no me parecía cierta. Me había abrazado sin hacer preguntas mientras lloraba a moco tendido. Había dejado de trabajar para consolarme. Una persona con finalidades egoístas no se comportaría de esa manera. Además, si lo que estábamos haciendo significaba que Jason tenía mal corazón, entonces yo también.

—Estás frunciendo el ceño. ¿Qué te pasa por la cabeza? —preguntó.

Se me ocurrió mentirle, ya que empezaba a ser una profesional en el tema, pero a él no podía engañarlo. Teníamos que hablar de esto antes… bueno, antes de llegar hasta el final.

—Sé que esto está mal y me siento culpable, pero ninguna de estas razones pesa lo suficiente como para hacer que desee parar.

La mano de Jason abandonó mi muslo y volvió a la palanca de cambios. Estudié su mano grande y morena y me pregunté cómo era posible que todas las partes de su cuerpo fuesen perfectas. Agarraba la palanca con tanta fuerza que la piel de sus nudillos palideció. Quería alargar la mano y calmarlo. Hacer desaparecer la tensión, pero antes teníamos que hablar. No dijo nada más, ni intentó tocarme. Se me formó un nudo en el estómago, pensando que decidiría dar la vuelta y llevarme a casa. Le acababa de recordar que lo que estábamos haciendo estaba mal, y sabía que él no lo llevaba bien. Jason quería a Percy y nunca habría imaginado que le traicionaría así. Yo no era mejor que él. Se suponía que también quería a Percy, y así era, pero no como debería. El silencio se alargó, esperaba que Jason girase y me llevase al parque, pero siguió en dirección a la bahía. Después de unos minutos, cuando estuve segura de que no iba a girar, me relajé y esperé.

Jason entró por un camino de tierra, y más allá de la hierba pude divisar un pequeño claro con un muelle. Jason giró la camioneta y reculó de manera que la parte trasera estuviera de cara al agua.

—¿Dónde estamos? —pregunté.

—En un terreno de un amigo. Lo compró para construir su casa cuando acabe la universidad — respondió, y extendió el brazo para abrir la puerta.

Me desplacé un poco para salir por el otro lado. Cuando me tocó la pierna con la mano, un temblor me recorrió todo el cuerpo antes de que me diera la vuelta para mirarle.

—Espera aquí. Voy a poner orden atrás y después vendré a buscarte y te llevaré en brazos. Con la hierba tan alta podría haber serpientes.

Asentí y observé mientras saltaba entre las malas hierbas. Las serpientes me tenían un poco preocupada, pero la idea de que me llevase en brazos provocó que me viniesen otras cosas a la mente que me mantuvieron ocupada mientras esperaba. Al cabo de unos minutos, volvía a estar de pie delante de la puerta del coche. Me hizo un gesto con el dedo para que me acercara. Me deslicé hasta que estuve a su alcance y entonces me agarró por debajo de las piernas y me cogió en brazos. Cuando me levantó, se me ocurrió que quizá pesaba demasiado. Normalmente no pensaba demasiado en mi peso, pero tampoco era habitual que un chico me acarreara en brazos. Por suerte, mi peso no parecía ser un problema; me llevó a la parte trasera de la camioneta y me subió con facilidad a la plataforma de carga.

Había desplegado unas cuantas colchas y un par de almohadas. En una esquina, al fondo, había una neverita. Subí a gatas hasta el centro de la plataforma y me senté. Jason se quedó detrás de la camioneta, observándome. Las sombras de la luna llena ocultaban sus ojos y no estaba segura de en qué pensaba.

—¿Vienes? —pregunté, temiendo la respuesta.

—Sí, la vista me ha distraído un poco —contestó.

Un escalofrío de anticipación me recorrió el cuerpo mientras gateaba por la plataforma. Se arrodilló enfrente de mí, tomó mi pie derecho entre las manos y se lo apoyó sobre el muslo. Observé fascinaba mientras me desataba la sandalia y la colocaba junto a la nevera. Volvió a depositar mi pie en el suelo y, con la misma atención, me retiró el otro zapato. Una vez descalza, levantó la cabeza para devolverme la mirada.

Sus labios dibujaban una pequeña sonrisa.

—Me gustan tus uñas de color rosa —dijo, dirigiendo de nuevo la mirada a mis pies.

Mi estúpido corazón latía como un loco en mi pecho y solté una risita nerviosa.

—Es algodón de azúcar. El color, me refiero. — Era incapaz de hilvanar frases coherentes.

—Me gusta el algodón de azúcar. Aunque seguro que estos deditos tuyos son más dulces.

Se movió para colocarse junto a mí y, al pasar, acarició con su cálida mano el pie que tenía más cerca. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras contemplábamos el agua en calma. Nunca en toda mi vida había estado tan nerviosa.

Jason se acomodó junto a mí y se tumbó sobre las almohadas. Me volví un poco para observarlo desde arriba. ¿Quería que yo también me tumbase? Apoyó la cabeza sobre un brazo y extendió el otro con una sonrisa, como si pudiese leerme la mente.

—Ven aquí —dijo.

Me deslicé por la plataforma y me acurruqué junto a él, con la cabeza sobre su pecho. En sus brazos sentía una serenidad que nunca había experimentado con Percy. Era como si hubiese llegado a casa, después de años de estar buscando.

—Quiero a Percy, Pipes —susurró Jason bajo las estrellas. Sonaba como si estuviese intentando convencerme de algo.

»En toda mi vida, nunca le he envidiado nada. Ni a su padre. Ni a su madre. Ni sus habilidades atléticas. —Se interrumpió y soltó un suspiro entrecortado.

Me dolía el corazón. Hice un puño con la mano que descansaba sobre su estómago para poder contenerme y no acariciarlo como si consolara a un niño pequeño.

—Hasta el día en que os vi en la otra punta del campo de fútbol. Percy te levantó en brazos y te besó en la boca. No era vuestro primer beso. Debía de tener sólo catorce años, pero comprendí que me habían excluido de un secreto. Quise clavarle el puño en la cara y arrancarle los brazos. Di un paso adelante, pero me miraste y en tus ojos vi un ruego silencioso. Perdón o aceptación, no sé cuál de los dos. Había perdido a mi mejor amiga. Ésa fue la primera vez que sentí odio y envidia por Percy. Él había conseguido el tesoro que creía mío.

Cerré los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por mis mejillas. Quise decirle que nunca se me doblaban las rodillas cuando Percy me besaba o que el suelo no temblaba bajo mis pies cuando me tocaba. Pero permanecí en silencio, consciente de que no podía confesárselo. Aunque era a Jason al que deseaba, sabía que nunca podría tenerlo. Estas dos últimas semanas eran lo único que tendríamos. Percy regresaría a casa y yo estaría otra vez con él. No había otra opción.

Me volví y me apoyé sobre un codo para poder verle los ojos sombríos. Sentía el latido de su corazón bajo la mano.

—Eras mi mejor amigo, Jason. Nunca me trataste ni me miraste de ninguna otra forma.

Cuando empecé a cambiar y todos comenzamos a fijarnos en el sexo opuesto, nunca pareció importarte que yo fuese una chica. Percy sí se fijó.

-Tal vez porque él no había sido mi cómplice. Tal vez porque el vínculo que mantenía con él era distinto al que me unía a ti. Pero me veía como a una chica. Creo que en el fondo te había estado esperando, pero cuando me besó, supe que nunca serías tú. Nunca sería tu chica.

Jason levantó el brazo y me acarició la mejilla con la mano.

—Era muy consciente de que eras una chica, Pipes. Pero me aterrorizaba el hecho de que la única persona en todo el mundo que conocía todos mis secretos también era la chica más bella que había conocido. Lo que sentía por ti me aterrorizaba.

Me incliné y besé la arruga que se le había formado entre las cejas.

—Aquí. Ahora. Soy tuya. No de Percy. No es a él a quien deseo. Ahora mismo, lo único que quiero eres tú. —Escogí las palabras con esmero para que los dos comprendiésemos a qué me refería.

Me cogió de la cintura y se movió de tal manera que acabé sentada encima de él. Bajé los labios hasta los suyos y suspiré mientras sus manos encontraban el final de mi vestido y la cálida presión de sus palmas subía por mis muslos.

Esta noche me entregaría completamente a Jason porque así lo deseaba. Era el chico malo de la ciudad y yo la chica buena. Se suponía que no debía ocurrir.

—Pipes, te deseo. Mucho, mucho. Pero mereces algo mejor.

Levanté un poco la cabeza y volví a besarlo, esperando el tiempo justo para susurrarle al oído:

—No hay nada mejor que esto, Jason.

Me ciñó el trasero con las manos y me empujó un poco para que sintiera la presión de su evidente excitación contra el calor de mis muslos.

—Por favor, Jason —dije, no del todo segura de lo que estaba pidiendo, pero convencida de que necesitaba más. Me aferró las manos a la cintura.

—Agárrate a mí, cariño. Voy a cuidar de ti.

La necesidad que exudaba su voz áspera sólo sirvió para alimentar mi deseo.

Meció las caderas una vez más, provocando que una oleada de placer me recorriese todo el cuerpo a causa de la fricción que sentía entre las piernas. Jason extendió el brazo y me puso la mano detrás de la nuca, haciéndome descender hasta que mi boca cubrió la suya. Esto era lo que necesitaba. Esta conexión. Una atracción pura, brutal y honesta. No algo controlado y prudente. Necesitaba algo temerario.

La lengua de Jason se deslizó entre mis labios y empezó a saborear todos los rincones oscuros de mi boca como si fuese una especie de fruto exótico que quería degustar. Ésta era la sensación que siempre había anhelado. En un único movimiento fluido, Jason me dio la vuelta y se colocó encima de mí, dibujando un sendero de besos por todo mi pecho. Necesitaba más. Contoneándome un poco, extendí el brazo y le tiré del pelo con impaciencia. Una risa ahogada retumbó en su pecho, antes de que la cálida mano de Jason empezase a subirme por el muslo. No pude evitar que se me escapase un suspiro ansioso.

—Eres hermosa, Pipes —susurró Jason cuando su mano llegó a su destino. Recorrió con el dedo la tira de mis braguitas y solté un gemido, necesitaba más —. Me encanta cuando haces esos ruiditos adorables. Me vuelven loco —murmuró en mi cuello.

Cuando el calor de Jason me abandonó, me dispuse a protestar, hasta que deslizó ambas manos bajo mi vestido y metió los dedos dentro de mis braguitas y empezó a bajarlas. Observé su semblante mientras boqueaba en busca de un poco de aire. La excitación y el anhelo hacían imposible una respiración profunda. Contemplé la expresión de maravilla y la mirada de adoración en los ojos de Jason mientras me quitaba las braguitas, las doblaba y las colocaba a un lado. Finalmente, levantó los ojos para mirarme a la cara.

—¿Estás segura? —Su voz denotaba lo mucho que se estaba controlando. Se detendría si se lo pedía. Confiaba en él. Completamente.

—Sí, muy segura —respondí levantando una pierna de modo que el vestido me resbaló hacia arriba y me quedó arrugado en la cintura.

Jason tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par a causa de la excitación. Muy lentamente, extendió la mano para tocarme la rodilla antes de mover las ásperas puntas de sus dedos por mi muslo. El pecho le subía y bajaba de prisa con cada aliento entrecortado, hasta que deslizó el dedo en mi interior.

—Pipes —dijo con voz ahogada.

—Por favor, Jason —supliqué; lo necesitaba. Perdí la capacidad de pensar y solté un grito. No sabía qué le estaba diciendo, pero sabía que le estaba suplicando. No quería que acabase. La osadía de lo que estábamos haciendo me llevó al límite y, como había ocurrido horas antes, mi mundo se deshizo en un millón de vívidos, intensos y maravillosos temblores.

Jason

Sabía que estaba mal, pero no me importaba. Ahora no. Mantuve la mirada sobre Piper mientras boqueaba en busca de aire y empecé a quitarme los vaqueros. Ella era lo único que importaba. Debía tenerla. Los ojos entrecerrados con los que me miraba se fueron abriendo de excitación mientras observaba cómo me desnudaba.

Me temblaban las manos al meter la mano en el bolsillo de los vaqueros para sacar el condón que había cogido de la guantera. ¿Dios mío, qué estaba haciendo conmigo esa chica?

—¿Puedo hacerlo yo? —preguntó Piper con una voz ronca y satisfecha que hizo que me excitara aún más. Había sido yo el que la había hecho sentir así de bien. Yo había provocado ese tono de voz.

—¿Qué, el condón? —pregunté, mientras bajaba para besarle los labios. Necesitaba probarlos. No iba a ser capaz de pasar página. No podía renunciar a esto.

—Sí —respondió contra mis labios.

Riendo entre dientes, le dejé el paquetito en la mano.

—Sólo porque no sé decirte que no. Pero hazlo rápido, por favor.

—¿Duele? Ya sabes, el ponértelo —preguntó mientras yo retrocedía un poco, poniéndome de rodillas entre sus piernas.

—No como tú piensas. Lo disfrutaré. Te lo prometo.

El brillo travieso que le iluminó los ojos me hizo gruñir de frustración. Me iba a volver loco. Extendió el brazo y el primer contacto de sus suaves manos casi me hace perder la cabeza. Quería mirarla, pero sabía que no podía. No sería capaz de aguantarme. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y apreté los puños intentando no pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando el condón estuvo en su lugar, abrí los ojos de nuevo, agarré las dos manos de Piper, sujetándolas sobre su cabeza con una de las mías y la observé desde arriba, resollando.

—Dame un minuto —expliqué con voz tensa. Estaba esforzándome desesperadamente por mantener el control. Tenía que calmarme. Piper necesitaba que fuese despacio.

—Vale —susurró.

Enterré la cara en su cuello y respiré hondo. Ésta era mi Piper. Éste era el momento con el que había fantaseado durante años. Algo que nunca creí que tendría. Me recorrió otro estremecimiento y Piper giró la cabeza para besarme la mejilla.

—Lo deseo, Jason. Deseo hacerlo contigo.

Justo las palabras que nunca habría esperado oír.

Le solté las manos y me mantuve encima de ella con las dos palmas apoyadas firmemente junto a su cabeza. No podía hablar. Las palabras eran imposibles. La besé con suavidad y descendí hasta estar en posición.

El grito entrecortado que soltó cuando me deslicé en su interior hizo que me detuviera.

Cuando alzó las caderas para que me deslizase más adentro, me estremecí y me hundí en su interior hasta que sentí la barrera que sabía que iba a dolerle. No quería hacerle daño.

—No pasa nada, Jason, por favor, no pares — dijo, meciéndose contra mí.

Cubrí su boca con la mía y empujé con un poco más de fuerza. El gritito que soltó hizo que me detuviera al instante. Empecé a besarla con suavidad. Cualquier cosa para hacer que olvidase el dolor. Empezó a balancearse lentamente contra mí y comprendí que había perdido cualquier capacidad de control. Estaba dentro de Piper. Al fin.

—¿Estás bien? —conseguí preguntar contra sus labios hinchados.

—Sí, es, oh, es, mmmm. —Su tartamudeo me hizo sonreír.

Deslizarme lentamente dentro de ella fue increíble. Nunca nada había sido tan bueno. Enterré la cabeza en su cuello y me mordí el labio, necesitaba infligirme algo de dolor. Cualquier cosa para no perder el control demasiado pronto.

—Eres increíble —susurré, necesitaba elogiarla. Era perfecta.

Piper tembló en mis brazos. Su agarre se había vuelto frenético. Con una sonrisa, saboreé un poco su hombro antes de inclinarme para mirarla.

Tenía las mejillas arreboladas y si no hubiese sido por el deseo, que hacía que estuviera a punto de estallar, habría reído. Era adorable. Levantó las piernas y apretó las rodillas contra mis caderas. Empujé con suavidad, cerrando los ojos y combatiendo el final que temía que llegase demasiado pronto.

—Pipes, no quiero que esto termine. Quiero seguir aquí toda la eternidad.

El grito de placer que se escapó de sus preciosos labios rosados me hizo enloquecer.

—Pipes, quiero que seas mía. ¿Me oyes? Mía.

Pipes asintió y soltó otro gritito antes de enderezarse y tapar mi boca con la suya. Con esto bastaba. Podía soportar cualquier cosa si me prometían que siempre tendría esto. A Piper entre mis brazos. Era lo único que necesitaba. Siempre.

* * *

...

...

...

*aparece con un vestido negro de luto, unas gafas de sol, por mas de que no haya sol y sea de noche. Un moño negro adornaba la coleta que separaba su cola de caballo.*

Señoras y señores... *suspira con la voz acongojada* estamos hoy aquí reunidos para darles la despedida que se merecen unos amigos muy queridos míos... A veces... snif... a veces me hacían sufrir mucho, hasta llorar. Un día incluso pensé en suicidarme por el dolor que mis... mis... snif... amigos me causaban...

Ayer, hicimos un minuto de silencio en honor a Demeter, la abuela de Piper, que lamentablemente falleció... Hoy, aquí y ahora, haremos un minuto de silencio por mis amigos, que lamentablemente no han podido sobrevivir a la explosión masiva que... snif... que tuvieron la mala suerte de presenciar...

*se da la vuelta mientras se levantaba un poco las gafas para limpiarse los ojos con un pañuelo blanco de tela...*

Lamentablemente, hoy somos testigos de la perdida de mis apreciados ovarios... quienes no sobrevivieron a semejante P*** XXX... Al igual que todos los ovarios de la mayoría de las chicas...

Por este motivo... invito a todas las damnificadas a decir unas palabras en honor a sus preciados ovarios...

...

...

(hablen porque sino me cagan la creatividad)


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer:__Nada de esto me pertenece. Cualquier hecho que se asemeje a la realidad, es pura coincidencia. Los personajes fueron alquilados por Su Servidora a costas del Tio Rick. La trama le pertenece a Abbi Glines..._

* * *

Capítulo ocho

Jason

Hoy tenía que cortar el césped en tres casas distintas. Sin embargo, acababa de llamar para reprogramar las citas, justo momentos antes de que Piper saliese corriendo del bosque en dirección a mi camioneta. Lo de anoche lo había cambiado todo. Necesitaba decirle exactamente cómo me sentía, pero no podía hacerlo en ese momento. Aún no quería tener esa conversación. Sólo deseaba disfrutar de su presencia. Íbamos a pasar el día en la playa, a mezclarnos entre los turistas. Quedar en la ciudad no era una opción. Al menos, hasta que Percy regresara y hablase con él. No podía dejarla escapar. Ahora ya no. Por una vez en mi vida, no iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados mirando cómo Percy lo conseguía todo. Necesitaba a Piper. La amaba de una manera de la que sabía que mi primo era incapaz.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto y subió al coche. Dios mío, llevaba unos pantalones diminutos y un top más minúsculo todavía que me permitía entreverle el ombligo. La playa estaba a cuarenta y cinco minutos de distancia y así vestida conseguiría hacerme enloquecer.

—Buenos días —dijo con una sonrisa mientras se deslizaba junto a mí, con una pierna a cada lado del cambio de marchas. Todas mis preocupaciones sobre Percy desaparecieron de mi mente.

—Buenos días, preciosa —respondí y me incliné para besarla. Suspiró y se arrimó un poco más, pasándome los dedos por el cabello. Tuve que hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol para separarme de ella.

»¿No quieres salir de aquí primero? —pregunté.

Hizo un mohín, como si le hubiese arrebatado su juguete favorito, y se arrellanó en el asiento de brazos cruzados.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —pregunté al salir a la carretera. Su hoyuelo me hizo un guiño y necesité toda mi fuerza de voluntad para seguir conduciendo y no detenerme para besar ese punto mágico.

—Estoy bien… Bueno, más que bien, estoy… — Hizo una pausa y vi de reojo que se le encendían las mejillas con un bonito color rosa. No pude evitar reír entre dientes ante el rubor inocente de su rostro. Alargué el brazo, cogí con cuidado una de las manos que se estaba retorciendo y engarcé mis dedos entre los suyos, mientras me sorprendían las primeras señales de mi deseo de posesión exclusiva.

—¿Te duele? —pregunté. Tenía entendido que las vírgenes a veces se sentían un poco doloridas después. Pero Piper había sido la primera virgen con la que había estado.

Hizo gesto de negar con la cabeza y su rubor se acentuó.

—Tal vez un poco.

—Lo siento —respondí, sintiendo mi deseo de protegerla como una punzada en el pecho, perfecto para acompañar al deseo de posesión que se estaba encabritando en mi interior. Estaba convirtiendo mis entrañas en una zona de combate. Levantó la vista para mirarme y dijo con una sonrisa tímida:

—Yo no.

Dios mío, la amaba. Me rodeó el brazo con los suyos y apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro. Fue una de las pocas ocasiones en las que detesté conducir con un cambio de marchas manual. Habría preferido seguir así, sin tener que mover el brazo.

—Dime que te has puesto protector solar — comenté, echándole un vistazo a su piel apenas bronceada. El sol de la playa era intenso incluso para las personas de piel curtida. Soltó una risita y asintió con la cabeza. Todo iba bien en el mundo. Cuando salí a la autopista en dirección sur, dejé la mano entre sus muslos y me dispuse a disfrutar del trayecto.

Normalmente, no me gustaban las playas repletas de turistas. Pero ese día era diferente. No me molestaban los niños gritones arrojándome arena en la cara mientras correteaban por la playa, ni los insoportables norteños que alimentaban a las puñeteras gaviotas. Piper hacía que todo fuese mejor.

El sol era abrasador y, aunque Piper disfrutaba relajándose bajo sus intensos rayos, yo insistía para que se bañase conmigo. Verla reír y jugar mientras nos sumergíamos bajo las olas me hacía sentir como si los años que habíamos pasado separados hubiesen desaparecido. Sólo existían entonces y ahora. El tiempo perdido entre ambos se había esfumado. Junto a ella me sentía completo. Piper era la persona que me había mantenido íntegro mientras mi mundo se derrumbaba a mi alrededor.

Y verla en ese biquini estaba teniendo sus efectos en mí.

—Ven aquí, Pipes —dije, tirando de ella para que me acompañase a la zona donde el agua era más profunda. Se le pusieron los ojos como platos mientras buscaba fauna acuática peligrosa en torno a nosotros.

»Estás conmigo. Nada te hará daño. Ven aquí. —La atraje hasta mi pecho. Se apretó con firmeza contra mí. La miré fijamente antes de bajar la cabeza y lamer las gotas de agua salada que le resbalaban por el escote.

—Jason —susurró, apartándome un poco—. Alguien nos puede ver.

Eché un vistazo alrededor, estábamos demasiado lejos de la gente como para que nos prestaran atención.

—No nos pueden ver —respondí en un gruñido satisfecho mientras la besaba y tocaba.

—Ah, oh, no nos ven —suspiró mientras se asía a mis hombros.

—¿Te duele? —pregunté, disponiéndome a dejar de acariciarla.

—No, no me duele. De verdad. Por favor, no pares —suplicó mirándome con los ojos llenos de lujuria.

—Cariño, te tocaría siempre, si quisieras. No hace falta que supliques —aseguré.

—Dios mío, Jason —gimió Piper, dejándose caer encima de mí—. Eso me gusta.

—¿Qué es lo que te gusta? —Sonreí.

Piper apretó la cara contra mi hombro y soltó un grito de placer.

—Me gusta que me digas estas cosas.

—¿Qué cosas, Piper? —pregunté, mientras le acariciaba el interior de los muslos, provocando que se estremeciese en mis brazos.

Piper apretó la boca contra mi pecho; la envolví entre mis brazos para sujetarla mientras volvía al planeta Tierra. Me rodeó la cintura con las piernas, presionando su cuerpo contra el mío. Levantó la cabeza de golpe y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa traviesa.

—Parece que alguien más lo ha disfrutado — dijo, apretándose contra mí.

—Cariño, no tienes ni idea de cuánto lo he disfrutado —respondí, besándole la curva del cuello y levantando la mano para acariciarle el pecho.

—Bájame, Jason —ordenó, mientras apartaba las piernas de mi cintura. Aún no estaba dispuesto a despedirme de la presión, pero la solté. Iba a necesitar un rato a solas muy pronto.

La fría mano de Piper se deslizó dentro de mi bañador antes de que los pies le tocaran el suelo. Me temblaron las rodillas.

—Tranquilo —susurró con una sonrisa en la cara. Le encantaba saber que era capaz de provocarme esta reacción.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunté, mientras su mano seguía tocándome.

—Hacerte sentir bien —respondió con picardía.

Y lo estaba consiguiendo. Aunque no estaba seguro de poder sobrevivir a eso estando de pie.

—¿Sienta bien?

Joder. ¿Qué pregunta era ésa? Ya me estaba costando lo suficiente no caer de rodillas.

—Sí —dije con voz ahogada.

—¿Está bien así? ¿Duele?

No iba a sobrevivir a eso.

—Mmm… —le aseguré.

—Mmm… —respondió con una risita.

Estaba a punto de estallar. Quise apartarme. Ella dibujó una mueca traviesa. No pensaba moverse. Me mordí el labio para reprimir el rugido que estaba a punto de escapárseme. Redujo la presión, pero siguió acariciándome. Era de lejos lo más excitante que había experimentado en mi vida. Su cara de sorpresa mientras me observaba, junto con el hecho de que todavía me estaba tocando. Oh, sí. Era mía.

—Suéltame, cariño. No puedo más. —Tenía la voz áspera mientras bajaba el brazo para sacarle la mano de mi bañador. Le lavé la mano en el agua salada mientras le aguantaba la mirada.

—¿Lo he hecho bien? —preguntó.

—Nadie lo hecho tan increíblemente bien en toda la historia de la humanidad.

Se le escapó una risita y bajó la cabeza. Sí, estaba tan jodidamente enamorado que resultaba ridículo.

—¡Oh, Dios mío, una medusa!

A su chillido le siguió un cómico intento de correr a través de las aguas revueltas en dirección a la playa. Me mordí la lengua para no reír y la seguí. No dudaba de que hubiese una medusa. Era la temporada, pero verla con los ojos abiertos como platos y su expresión ansiosa era tan adorable que resultaba gracioso.

Piper

—Siempre supe que serías irresistible en cuanto dejases de actuar como lo que no eres —me susurró Jason al oído mientras me envolvía en sus brazos.

Yo todavía jadeaba después de correr a través de las olas. Dejé escapar una risita cansada y apoyé la cabeza en su sólido pecho.

—No es tan fácil esconder a la chica mala a la única persona que sabe que existe —repliqué.

Jason estrechó su abrazo y sentí su aliento en el cuello cuando dejó reposar la barbilla en mi hombro.

—No. Yo nunca he visto a una chica mala. No eres mala, Pipes. Lo que pasa es que llevas mucho tiempo fingiendo ser otra persona, primero para hacer felices a tus padres y después para hacer feliz a Percy. La chica que eres en realidad es asombrosa. Eres bondadosa, pero también tienes agallas. Eres brillante, pero nunca actúas con superioridad. Eres prudente, pero también sabes divertirte y eres increíblemente sexy, pero no tienes ni idea.

Me resultaba difícil verme tal como me describía, pero oírle decir esas cosas me hacía desear que todo fuese distinto. Con él, no me había contenido en absoluto. Cuando estaba con Jason, no fingía ser nada. Era yo misma. Y en lugar de a una chica mala, veía a alguien deseable. Quería que el mundo también me viese así, pero sabía que sólo alguien como Jason vería mis defectos como características atractivas.

—Me alegro de que me veas así. No digo que esté de acuerdo, pero me hace feliz saber que no ves mis defectos.

Jason se puso tenso durante un momento antes de apartar los brazos. Sentí que su cuerpo se separaba de mí.

—¿Qué te pasa? —pregunté dándome la vuelta para mirarle.

Se limitó a sacudir la cabeza. Esperé a que hablase y, tras unos minutos de silencio, levantó la vista para mirarme fijamente.

—¿Por qué estás con Percy?

Ésa no era la pregunta para la que me había preparado. Sacudí la cabeza.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Se pasó la mano por el pelo, cerrando los ojos, como si se estuviese esforzando por no decir lo que fuese que tenía en la punta de la lengua.

—Te comportas como una persona distinta cuando estás con él. Como la persona que crees que puede resultarle atractiva. Una perfecta chica buena que cumple todas las reglas. Pero deseas romperlas, Pipes. No eres ninguna criminal, sólo quieres abrir las alas un poco y disfrutar de la vida. Pero le quieres tanto que estás dispuesta a negarte la libertad de ser tú misma para poder estar con él.

Se interrumpió y mantuvo sobre mí su mirada suplicante. Deseaba que no dijese nada más. No quería oír nada de eso. No era verdad. Era una chica buena. Era el tipo de chica que una persona como Percy podría amar.

—Soy buena —me las arreglé para decir a pesar del nudo que tenía en la garganta.

Me sentía como una idiota pronunciando esas palabras cuando la noche anterior había perdido la virginidad en la parte trasera de su camioneta en vez de estar en casa llorando la muerte de la abuela. Cerré los ojos con fuerza intentando expulsar de mi cabeza mis pensamientos sobre la abuela. Ahora mismo no podía pensar en eso. No estaba preparada.

—No he dicho que fueses mala. Eres buena, Pipes. ¿No me estabas escuchando? Tienes un concepto muy retorcido de la bondad. Querer escabullirte con tu novio y sentirte deseada por tu chico o dejar un ridículo carrito de la compra en una plaza de aparcamiento no te convierte en una mala persona. Te hace humana.

Me saltaron las lágrimas. Quería creerlo. Había vivido con la culpa durante tanto tiempo sólo porque deseaba hacer aquello que me habían enseñado que estaba mal. Pero estaba hablando con Jason Greekgod. Bebía demasiado y hacía en público cosas con las chicas que yo no había hecho en toda mi vida… hasta que empecé a pasar tiempo con él. Mi madre siempre decía: el demonio es hermoso.

—Pensaba que la Pipes a la que conocía había desaparecido del todo. Lloré su pérdida durante mucho tiempo. Entonces, un día, en el comedor del instituto, Drew no paraba de tirarle los tejos a Percy y de coquetear con él delante de ti como si tú no estuvieses. Cuando se dio la vuelta para marcharse, le pusiste la zancadilla. Percy no lo vio, pero yo sí. —Sus labios dibujaban una sonrisita —. Cuando cayó al suelo de piernas abiertas, vi la pequeña mueca de satisfacción en tus labios, justo antes de agacharte y deshacerte en disculpas. Hasta ese momento creí que te había perdido. Pero comprendí que mi Pipes se encontraba bajo todo ese lustre y toda esa corrección. Después de ese día, empecé a observarte y a disfrutar de los momentos en los que vislumbraba a tu verdadero yo mientras nadie más prestaba atención. Por eso te decía aquellas cosas. Quería hacerte reaccionar. Quería picarte y que me contestaras con insolencia. Esos momentos en los que ya no podías más y estallabas… Vivía para esos momentos.

—¿Eras cruel conmigo porque querías hacerme estallar? —pregunté. Asintió e inclinó la cabeza para besarme en la punta de la nariz.

»Te encanta mi lado feo, ¿verdad Jason?

—No hay nada feo en ti. Eres tan bella por dentro como por fuera, pero no te das cuenta. Eso es lo que me mata. Percy es mi primo y haría cualquier cosa por él, pero está loco por mantenerte en esa especie de pedestal. Yo quiero a la verdadera Piper. La que se contonea para quitarse unos pantalones cortos a sabiendas de que me vuelve loco. La que corre por el bosque hacia mi camioneta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como si nada más importase. —Apoyó la mano en mi mejilla—. La verdadera Piper Loveheart es perfecta y estoy locamente enamorado de ella.

Se me encogió el estómago. Yo también sentía algo por Jason. Compartíamos un pasado y ahora compartíamos este verano, pero se suponía que el amor no debía formar parte de la ecuación. Percy se interponía entre nosotros.

Los labios de Jason encontraron los míos y todo lo demás se desvaneció. Poco importaban las preocupaciones y los miedos que se escondían en un rincón de mi mente. Sólo quería ser yo misma. Entre sus brazos, sabía que podía serlo.

* * *

Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero como ya os dije, las tareas, los proyectos, y las presentaciones, en cuestion la escuela completa me estan volviendo loca.

Al capitulo...

No se ustedes, no se si soy yo que Percy como que me agrada por algo pero lo odio por otra cosa...

Pero es este momento tengo ganas de patearle la cara.

Jason y Piper, super mega hiper tiernos, los amo, los adoro, los amodoro ;D;D;D

Al fin Jason le esta planteando en la cara a Pipes como tiene que ser su vida y punto... pero ya voy a tener la oportunidad de patearle la cara con ganas a Percy... Ya va a ver el muy maldito...

:D Enojense, pero es lo que pienso :D Me gusta hacerlo sufrir, soy mala, muy mala...

Respuesta a Review:

Pieri Alea: Hubiese querido tus ovarios, pero ya es un poco tarde... Mira, yo tambien quiero que Jason me haga lo que quiera, puedes decirme a donde voy asi cumplo mi cometido ;P. Y ahora sabes porque Jason nunca "le haria caso" a Piper... PORQUE CULPA DE PERCY!

Yo tambien le tengo miedo a las medusas... QUIERO QUE JASON ME SALVE!

*cara de el gato con botas*

Nos leemos, en cuanto mis profesores me den un respiro XDXDXDXDXD


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer:**__Nada de esto me pertenece. Cualquier hecho que se asemeje a la realidad, es pura coincidencia. Los personajes fueron alquilados por Su Servidora a costas del Tio Rick. La trama le pertenece a Abbi Glines..._

* * *

Capítulo nueve

Piper

Toda la ciudad se las había arreglado para ir a la iglesia a presentar sus últimos respetos a la abuela. No habían conseguido convencerme de ir a verla allí tumbada, inmóvil y pálida. Seguro que no la habían maquillado bien. Era una experta en maquillaje y siempre iba perfectamente arreglada. Me gustaba saber que tenía la abuela de setenta años más guapa del mundo entero. Cuando mi madre y mi padre se habían negado a dejar que me maquillase a pesar de que se lo había suplicado de rodillas, la abuela me secuestró un fin de semana en su casa para enseñarme la técnica de la «chapa y pintura», como ella decía.

Otra lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla y levanté la mano para secarla con el pañuelo que alguien me había dado. Me había sentado tantas veces con la abuela en la tercera fila. Nos escribíamos notas, hasta que mi madre lo atajaba con una mirada de advertencia. Siempre nos hacía reír. La abuela fingía que guardaba el papel, pero en realidad se volvía más taimada. La abuela era muy parecida a Jason, en el sentido de que aceptaba a la chica mala que había en mi interior. Pensar en él hizo que se me formase otro nudo en la garganta. Empezaba a depender demasiado de ese chico. Percy regresaría pronto y todo iba a cambiar.

—Hola. —La voz grave de Jason me sorprendió y levanté la cabeza para encontrarlo justo frente a mí. No esperaba que viniese, esa noche. Aparte de que nunca ponía los pies en la iglesia a menos que fuese el domingo de Pascua o Nochebuena, supuse que iba a pasar su noche libre con sus amigos… O con Reyna.

—Hola —respondí en un susurro ronco—. No esperaba que fueses a… —Me interrumpí para no decir más.

Alzó sus rubias cejas y ladeó un poco la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño. Me di cuenta de que se había peinado el pelo que normalmente llevaba revuelto. Mis ojos recorrieron su pecho y sus hombros, cubiertos con una formal camisa de color azul celeste que, estaba segura, estrenaba esa noche.

Llevaba la camisa por dentro de unos pantalones, muy formales también, que tampoco le había visto nunca. Cuando levanté la vista para mirarle a los ojos, sonreí por primera vez en horas.

—Te has puesto elegante —dije en voz baja para no llamar la atención. Se encogió de hombros y echó un vistazo alrededor como si quisiera comprobar cuánta gente había notado su intento de arreglarse. Su vista volvió a detenerse sobre mí y se inclinó un poco.

—¿Has ido a verla? —Su suave susurro hizo que me volviesen a brotar las lágrimas. Negué con la cabeza y respiré profundamente en un intento de no venirme abajo y echarme en sus brazos en busca de consuelo delante de toda la ciudad. Me cubrió la mano con la suya y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Confundida, eché una ojeada alrededor para asegurarme de que no nos estaban observando.

»Venga, Pipes. Te arrepentirás de no haberla visto una última vez. Necesitas hacerlo para pasar página. Confía en mí.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza mientras me miraba, implorante.

—Yo no fui a ver a mi padre. Todavía hoy me arrepiento.

Su confesión hizo que el dolor que sentía en el pecho se acentuara, no sólo por mi pérdida sino también por aquel chiquillo al que tanto le habían arrebatado. Por alguna razón, Jason necesitaba que lo hiciese. Dejé que me guiase por la nave de la iglesia hasta el ataúd abierto en el que descansaba la mujer en la que siempre había confiado. Habíamos hablado de mi boda y de cómo me arreglaría el pelo y me maquillaría ese día. Habíamos decidido los colores de los vestidos de las damas de honor y de los ramos de flores que pensaba preparar. Habíamos decidido que ella cosería el vestido del bautizo de mis hijos. Habíamos hecho tantos planes. Tejimos tantos sueños sentadas en su porche, comiendo galletas y bebiendo té helado.

El ataúd era de un precioso color blanco mármol, con un forro rosa. Le habría encantado. Adoraba el color rosa. Los enormes adornos confeccionados con rosas blancas y rosa le habrían entusiasmado. Cada primavera, una de sus grandes alegrías era ver florecer sus rosales, de los que cuidaba como si fuesen bebés. Quise dar las gracias a todas las personas que habían enviado los grandes ramos de flores que cubrían las paredes de la iglesia, especialmente los de rosas.

Sentí un hilillo de humedad que corría por mi barbilla y me caía sobre la mano. Levanté la mano libre para secarme la cara, pero fue inútil. Las lágrimas me manaban de los ojos y me resbalaban por las mejillas. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando.

—No te dejaré sola, sube y despídete de ella. Estaré aquí mismo, a tu lado —murmuró Jason.

Desde que había cruzado las puertas de la iglesia, había sentido una presión en el pecho que me impedía respirar. Ahora, mientras me preparaba para despedirme de la mujer a la que tanto quería, me inundó un sentimiento de paz.

Solté la mano de Jason a la que me había aferrado con tanta fuerza y di un paso adelante.

Estaba sonriendo. Me alegraba de que estuviese sonriendo. Siempre sonreía. Habían utilizado su maquillaje. Reconocería ese tono frambuesa de pintalabios en cualquier parte. La fragancia de las rosas era intensa y me recordó las tardes que pasábamos charlando en su casa.

—Te han puesto tu vestido favorito —susurré mientras observaba su cuerpo inmóvil—. Y también han usado tu maquillaje. Aunque tú te pintas mejor. La sombra de ojos es un poco oscura. Quien te la haya puesto parece que desconoce la regla del «menos es más».

La abuela se habría reído con mi comentario. Habríamos tramado un plan para dar una lección en el arte de la «chapa y pintura» a los esteticistas de la morgue o a quienquiera que maquillase a los recién fallecidos. Se me escapó una sonrisa.

—¿Te acuerdas de cuando hablamos de que queríamos permanecer en la Tierra después de morir para poder asistir a nuestros funerales? Bueno, en caso de que hayas convencido a Dios de tu idea y estés escuchando desde alguna parte — hice una pausa para tragarme el sollozo que se me estaba a punto de escapar—, si estás aquí, te quiero. Te echo de menos. Pensaré en ti todos los días y llevaré a cabo todos nuestros planes. Pero prométeme que estarás ahí. Prométeme que convencerás al de ahí arriba de que te deje venir de visita.

Esta vez no pude reprimir el sollozo. Me tapé la boca con las manos y dejé caer la cabeza mientras me inundaban los recuerdos. Saber que ésa era la última vez que la vería me hacía sentir como si me hubiesen arrancado el corazón. Un brazo me agarró y tiró de mí para que me apoyara contra su pecho, envolviéndome. Jason no dijo nada para consolarme. Dejó que dijese mi último adiós de la única forma que sabía. Cuando se calmaron las lágrimas y el dolor en mi pecho se sosegó, levanté la cabeza para mirarle.

—Estoy segura de que cuando mueres no vas directamente al cielo. Creo que tienes tiempo de despedirte. Y tu abuela no se habría marchado a ninguna parte hasta que hubiese recibido esta despedida.

Solté una risita ahogada y asentí. Tenía razón. Ni el mismo Dios la habría hecho mover a menos que estuviese lista.

—Adiós, abuela —susurré una última vez.

—¿Preparada? —preguntó Jason, enlazando los dedos con los míos.

Me di la vuelta y caminé por la nave, asintiendo y hablando con las otras personas que habían venido a darnos el pésame. Jason se mantuvo pacientemente a mi lado. Me di cuenta de que varias personas lanzaban una mirada curiosa a la oveja negra que tenía como acompañante. En pocas horas, toda la ciudad estaría al corriente. Pero ahora mismo eso no me importaba. Jason había sido mi amigo desde que, en párvulos, me tiró del pelo en el patio y yo, a cambio, le retorcí el brazo. Después de que el maestro nos hubiese reñido y amenazado con llamar a nuestros padres, Jason me miró de arriba abajo y me preguntó:

—¿Quieres sentarte con mi primo y conmigo durante la comida?

Podían hablar cuanto quisieran. Jason había venido a rescatarme cuando más le necesitaba.

Quizá no era el ciudadano perfecto, pero la abuela siempre decía que lo perfecto era aburrido. Le habría encantado que les plantase cara a las chismosas de la ciudad en su funeral. Miré atrás por encima del hombro, con una sonrisa. La abuela estaba aquí y casi podía oír su risa cuando salí de la iglesia de la mano de Jason.

Jason

—No sé si van a poder recuperarse de esto — comenté mientras abría la puerta y ayudaba a

Piper a entrar en la camioneta.

—¿De qué? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

¿De verdad no sabía a qué me refería o intentaba fingir que no era para tanto? Porque lo era. Mi aparición en la iglesia fue un paso que había tomado a sabiendas de que Percy lo descubriría. No me importaban las repercusiones, no soportaba la idea de que Piper estuviese sola sin nadie que supiera por lo que estaba pasando. Me necesitaba.

—Hablarán, Pipes —dije con cuidado, esperando a ver si había estado tan inmersa en sus sentimientos por la pérdida de su abuela que no había pensado en el mensaje que acabábamos de enviar al salir de allí juntos.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Y qué. Es lo que siempre hacen, Jason. Hablan. Ya se les pasará.

Que me partan si no estaba deseando arrastrarme adentro y empujarla contra los ajados asientos de cuero y besarla hasta que los dos estuviésemos pidiendo más. Pero no era el momento. Cerré la puerta, le di la vuelta al coche y entré.

No pregunté si quería ir a casa. Iba a llevarla a la mía. Mi madre trabajaba esa noche y quería a

Pipes en mi habitación. Quería verla en mi espacio. Saber qué se sentía. Olerla incluso después de que se hubiese marchado.

Piper se deslizó en el asiento hasta que estuvo a mi lado.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—¿Importa? —pregunté, en lugar de contestar.

Soltó un suspiro triste.

—No. La verdad es que no. Mientras esté contigo.

El corazón me latía contra el pecho y la bestia posesiva de mi interior rugió de placer. Era mía.

Tenía que solucionar esto. No podía devolvérsela a Percy.

—Quiero verte en mi habitación. Quiero que mis almohadas huelan a ti. Quiero verte tumbada en mi cama y grabar esa imagen en mi memoria.

Piper ladeó la cabeza para mirarme. Miré de reojo sus grandes ojos verdes antes de devolver la vista a la carretera.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan tierno y encantador?

Desde que había estado enterrando en lo más profundo a la única chica a la que había amado.

Aunque no se lo dije. No estaba lista para que le confesase mis sentimientos. La última vez que le dije cómo me sentía se quedó paralizada.

—¿No me digas que te acabas de dar cuenta de lo encantador que soy?

Soltó una risita y apoyó los labios en mi brazo para no reír en voz alta. Me encantaba su risa.

Y más aún después de haber visto cómo se derrumbaba y lloraba, poco antes. Eso me había hecho trizas. No quería que estuviese triste. No quería que sufriese ningún dolor. Sólo deseaba protegerla de todo. Sabía que sonaba ridículo, pero no podía evitar sentirme así.

Detuve la camioneta entre los robles que conducían a la entrada del aparcamiento de caravanas donde había residido toda mi vida, me incliné y besé a Piper en la coronilla. Así era como tendría que haber sido desde el principio. Piper a mi lado. Así era como tenía que ser.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer en tu habitación? — preguntó ella.

Abrí la puerta y deslicé la mano por su muslo, tirando de Piper hacia mí para bajarla al suelo.

—¿Monopoly? —respondí con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Ella me puso las manos en los hombros, la cogí en brazos y la deposité en el suelo.

—No se me da bien el Monopoly. Ya lo sabes.

Más bien era terrible al Monopoly. Cuando éramos pequeños, Percy siempre la dejaba ganar.

Pero yo no. Yo siempre me quedaba incluso con su último billete. A Piper no le gustaban las cosas fáciles. Le gustaban los desafíos. Ya entonces me daba cuenta de ello.

—Sí, se te da mal —convine y le pasé la mano por la cintura, guiándola hasta la puerta de la caravana—. Podemos jugar al strip póquer.

Piper rió y negó con la cabeza.

—También me ganabas siempre. Al menos al póquer. Estaré desnuda en menos de un cuarto de hora.

—Vale, me has convencido. Jugaremos al strip póquer —interrumpí.

—Si me quieres desnuda, no tienes que ganarme a las cartas —respondió en tono provocador.

Sí. Ésta era mi chica.

—Hecho. Desnúdate —ordené mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de nosotros.

Piper echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada. La tristeza que acechaba en su mirada había desaparecido. Eso era lo que quería conseguir. Bueno, también la quería desnuda, pero no había sido mi prioridad principal. Eso estaba en segundo lugar.

—¿Puedo beber algo primero? —preguntó Piper, pasándome la mano por el pecho.

—Supongo, si eso es lo que quieres… —respondí, bajando la cabeza para besarle la línea de la mandíbula y la suave piel de detrás de la oreja.

Piper dejó caer las manos detrás de mi cuello y se arqueó contra mí. Si seguía así, no llegaríamos a mi habitación.

—He cambiado de idea —susurró antes de bajar la mano hasta mis vaqueros para tirar del botón.

—¿Estás segura? —pregunté, mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja.

Se estremeció en mis brazos y asintió. Esto no podía estar mal, sentaba demasiado bien.

—Esto sobra —murmuró mientras me desabrochaba los tejanos y empezaba a bajármelos.

Yo también quería quitármelos, pero no en el salón. La quería en mi habitación. Sobre mis sábanas. Para poder olerla cuando no estuviese.

—A mi habitación —ordené, mientras dibujaba un camino de besos por su cuello. El escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo sólo sirvió para excitarme aún más. Bajé las manos y le subí el bajo del vestido para acariciarla. Me quedé paralizado y seguí mirándola mientras mi mano encontraba la fina tira.

—Madre mía, ¿llevas tanga?

Tenía que sacarle el vestido ya. La chica buena era en realidad traviesa y yo amaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Piper simplemente asintió, y apretó los labios para esconder una sonrisa divertida. Le encantaba saber que podía hacerme perder la cabeza.

—Fuera. Quiero este vestido fuera ya —ordené.

No esperé a que me ayudase. Encontré la cremallera y la bajé por la curva de sus caderas, entonces dejé que cayese por sus hombros. La tela cayó olvidada al suelo, y permanecí de pie absorbiendo la visión de Piper con un sujetador negro de encaje y un tanga casi invisible a conjunto. No le veía sentido al hecho de llevar un tanga que tapase tan poco, pero no pensaba quejarme. Estaban alimentando muy positivamente mi imaginación.

—Lo siento, cariño, pero no puedo llegar hasta la habitación —me disculpé antes de capturar su boca con la mía. La necesitaba en ese momento. Necesitaba saborearla. Sentirla cerca. Saber que era mía.

El hecho de que Piper interrumpiera nuestro beso fue la única advertencia que tuve antes de que se dejase caer de rodillas enfrente de mí. Oh, no. No lo iba a hacer.

—Levántate, Pipes. Ahora mismo. —Bajé la mano, pero ella la apartó mientras me bajaba los vaqueros y los calzoncillos.

»Lo digo en serio, Pipes. No vas a… ¡joder!

Quería que parase, porque no debería estar de rodillas delante de mí. Era mi Pipes. Pero la sensación era tan increíble que no pude apartarme. Tener a Piper allí era en verdad increíble.

Me costaba ordenar mis pensamientos. Deslicé las manos por su pelo. Ésta era mi Pipes.

—Eres preciosa. Esto es… —Las palabras se me escaparon de la boca. La dejé hacer hasta que ya no pude más. Extendí los brazos, la cogí por las axilas y la aprisioné contra la pared.

»Me vuelves loco. Lo único que quiero hacer es tocarte —dije, dispuesto a hacerle el amor.

—Entra, Jason. Por favor —suplicó Piper.

Me eché atrás y respiré hondo varias veces.

—Pipes, no me puedes decir ese tipo de cosas — expliqué mientras la hacía mía. ¿Cómo era posible que la sensación fuese aún más perfecta que la primera vez?

Pipes me puso las manos a cada lado de la cara y subió las caderas, de modo que me hundí más en su interior. El ardor de sus ojos hizo que me estremeciera.

—Fuerte, Jason Greekgod.

Piper Loveheart acabaría matándome.

* * *

SI SIGUEN ASI, USTEDES ACABARAN MATANDOME A MI! MALDICION!

OH MY GODSSSS!

Bueno, si esto sigue asi, morire antes de que termine la primera parte de la adaptacion...

No se preocupen, ya va a llegar Percy a cagarla...

Ahora...

_**Respuesta a Reviews:**_

Yenny: Bienvenida, me alegro de que te guste mi historia. Tal vez sea que a mi Percy me cae bien, pero no lo amo, pero yo le tengo 0% de pena... Y Jason y Piper, tiernos sexualmente hablando, se recontra pasan de mambo... y mas abajo hare una aclaracion...

Stars: HACE TANTO QUE NO HABLAMOS LOQUILLA! LAS EXTRAÑO A TI Y A TU HERMANA COMO NUNCA! Y los ordenadores funcionan "esplendidos" ultimamente... Si han habido partes BASTANTE censurables, pero es que si las censuro no tiene el mismo efecto... MUERTE A LOS ORDENADORES DAÑADOS!

Pieri: No odio a Percy, simplemente no me causa tanta lastima como a ustedes... Y estamos juntas diciendo que Piper es una tarada con T mayuscula... y si es un poco rara la relacion "sentimental" de Jason y Piper, pero creo que (y ahora me pongo filosofica) las cosas suceden por algo en la vida, y si a Jason se le canta tratarala para el ojete para despues entrarle en toda superficie que pueda sostener dos cuerpos, yo no soy quien para impedirselo...

Y ahora una aclaracion...

Para las personas que quieren que Annabeth haga acto de presencia, no se si lo mencione antes, pero luego de este fic, le sigue la secuela, donde se desarrolla la situacion con Percy y Annie es como "el centro de atencion" mas o menos. En este fic dudo que Annie aparesca fisicamente, pero no se preocupen que ya va a tener su momento de Oro...

Asi que, aclarado esto, me retiro a mis apocentos a dormir que mañana tengo que levantarme temprano...

Nos vemos :DDD


End file.
